Ike's Diary
by TheFanOfNintendo
Summary: Ike's diary is full of secrets, and humor!
1. April 30, 2009

Hi cute diary,

My name is Ike Greil and I found this you in Marth's room. Wow, you look so cool in hot pink. I think I'm going to name you Elincia. You are now my new girlfriend. Now I can tell all of my secrets to you. One day, I'm going to fight and win using chickens! Speaking of chickens now I'm hungry. I think I'll eat Falco a little later, I like writing in you Elincia.

Hm now who should I write about? Wait now I know, Martha! I think I saw him flirting with Peach. They make such a perfect couple, like Zelda and Snake. Now I think I just made myself feel lonely; EVIL! Lots of people mistaken Marth as a girl and some of them think he likes boys, which is kinda funny. I don't like when people say he likes me. It's just, awkward. I do think I'm better then him and I'll knock him out in brawl someday.

Now I feel like writting about Pit. The angel boy that looks like a girl and happens to have a crush on this evil girl that always knocks me out. I think her name's Ellen. Hm, I wonder how old Pit is, he looks like he's only 15 years old or something like that. I think whenever I fight against him in Brawl I'll rip his wings off. I want to see if he's going to scream like a little girl if I do rip them off.

Hm, I feel like I should write about someone who doesn't like me at all, Roy! I know why he hates me so much, he got kicked out in Brawl and I replaced him. It was awesome! I'm so glad to be in Brawl I like trying kick everyones butts! Unfortunately I lose alot in the battles because I'm very, very slow. I'm always going to be better then Roy and now I feel so... evil!

What else should I write in you... earlier today I was fighting against Link, but I lost. He seems so weak but he's stronger then I thought. One time I thought Link was a girl because his tunic looks like a dress. I wonder what would happen if I called Link a girl. Eh I'd think he'd run away and scream like a little girl saying "I'M NOT A GIRL!" or KO me in a brawl stage like usual. I'd bet without his sword, he's just a useless boy.

Wow, I wrote alot in you Elincia. I've never wrote this much since, forever! Now I think I'll go eat Falco. Well, I'm done writing in you for now Elincia. Bye cutie!

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hi Guys! Hope ya liked the chappie, I don't own super smash bros brawl Oh and the dates are gonna be at random.<p> 


	2. May 6, 2009

Hi guys! heres another chappie of Ike's diary, Hope you like it ;D

* * *

><p>My cute loving Elincia,<p>

Ok, so earlier today this evil guy comes up to me and gives me a sweet, innocent look and he asks if he could borrow my sword so I say "Sure, but it's a bit heavy" then he's like "Don't worry I'm strong' so he grabs my sword then knocks me out and steals my sword...it was SUPER EVIL!

Hm... I don't really have too many friends, I actually have only one friend... and that would be you Elincia. I wonder if anyone has a crush on me... if that actually happened that would make my day awesome!

I think I'll write about... Snake! He looks sooooo old, he's like in his late 30's or maybe even in his 40's. I don't even know how he even got into brawl looking so old, and he's not even a nintendo character! I heard he has a crush on Samus, that uh, is kinda an awkward couple, Samus looks like shes in her early 20's but Snake, soooooo much older.

Hm... now I'm bored. I think I'll write about myself, yeah! I'm so awesome and I'm a very strong dude. I'm so glad I got in Brawl. Hm, my favorite food is any meat mostly chicken. I love using the word 'evil', it makes me feel so much stronger using that word. Hm what else to say... Roy knocked me out earlier today for saying 'I'm better then you' and then I woke up in quicksand... I was halfway in and it was evil! I'm glad I'm out of the evil quicksand, I hope it doesn't happen again.

Wow my hand hurts from all this writting. It hurts so bad I'm starting to think about chicken. Speaking of chicken I saw Link was holding some chickens. I think I'll go steal one then bake it and eat it. Well I'm off, bye beautiful!

-Ike


	3. October 31, 2009

Hello readers reading this! I finally managed to add another chapter to Ike's diary, If you can, please review and give me the critisism i need (sorry if I have any typos there) anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^_^

* * *

><p>My non-evil loveable Elincia,<p>

Wow, it's been forever since I wrote in you. It's halloween, and I decided to wear black and red. It seemed like I attracted a lot more people. I got this candy and it tasted really, really spicy. It tasted more spicy then wasabi! I'm still shocked the fact that I had a lot more people staring at me with a heart-struck look. Marth's lovely girlfriend, Ellen, who was dressed as a dark mage, actually said hi to me. I was like "Oh my god! She actually talked to me!" and I actually didn't get slapped by Marth when I said hi to him.

I think I'm going to write about... Dark Link! Link has an altimate costume that makes him look like Dark Link, or maybe it IS Dark Link! Anyways, He was scaring Link for halloween, it was so funny when Link screamed like a little girl and slipped on his own master sword, I think that's what it's called. There was this candy he got, and he ate it, and it made his eyes turn completely white, and he glared at Link and told him to give him some candy and Link just suddenly screamed like a little girl.

Now I think I should write about... Samus! Oh...My...God... she dressed up as a vampire for halloween. She looked so awesome looking! She can actually run pretty fast, I watched her run past Ness and Lucas and Lucas, Ness was dressed as a ghost and Lucas was dressed as a pumpkin, (pathetic costume) jumped and said "Was that a vampire?" in a stuttering way. I never knew Samus could look so awesome as a vampire, but I don't have a crush on her or anything.

I think this halloween was actually a fun halloween this year! I got to hang around with Marth and Roy without getting slapped or insulted. I saw Pit, and he was a dark angel. He kind of looked girly, but he looks so young...maybe that's why Pit looks like a girl. I think I'm done writing here for now, my hand is hurting so bad from doing so much writting, goodbye!

-Ike


	4. November 6, 2009

My warm-hearted Elincia,

This one dude came up to me and asked me if Soren, who is my best friend, was going to join a super smash brothers game. I had no idea who the heck this dude was, but the chances of Soren appearing in a super smash brothers game is slim to none, unfortenetly. It would be very nice if Soren was in a super smash brothers game though. I'm sure several people think that there should be some kind of a mage from fire emblem to appear in a super smash brothers game. I hope I get to stay into the next super smash brothers game too, I have no idea if I will apppear in the next game though. I bet they could bring Roy back and keep me in, but then Roy will be knocking me out like crazy and blame me for "replacing him" in Brawl. Speaking of Roy, I didn't know Roy and Marth were best friends. I think I'll shut up at this part now, since someone will probably read this diary like Ellen or Wolf. Now, I think I'll talk what happened today.

Now... Earlier today I was fighting against this ape, I think his name is Donkey Kong, he threw a bananna at me which I thought was a stupid move, but i slipped on it and landed on my butt, and when I got up, he picks me up and throws me off stage... I HATE BEING PICKED UP! I need to remind myself to never trust an ape, an ape like Donkey Kong. After I lost to him, I watched him fight against Link, and he picked Link up like he was a tooth pick, and he throws him off stage. Link screamed like a little girl and Donkey Kong did a stupid taunt where he looks confused. I wonder what would happen if I decided to eat a bananna in front of Donkey Kong? Hm... the only problem is that I don't like banannas. I think I'll just smash a bunch of banannas and see how the ape will react to that.

After I was fighting the big ape this weird blue hedgehog, I think his name is Sonic or something like that, runs past me and steals my sword. I got two things to say about that, it was evil that he stole my sword but it was funny when he tripped over the end of my sword and HOW THE HECK DID HE EVEN APPEAR IN BRAWL? HE'S NOT EVEN A NINTENDO CHARACTER! Then again, I heard he and Mario have a sports game together, which sounds boring. Maybe that makes him a part nintendo...EVIL! I hope I don't have to fight against him though. Last time I fought against him, he got a final smash and I got knocked off stage...in pain. I actually bruised my right arm which it took about six months to heal, and I broke my ankle. I will never fight a weird blue hedgehog again, especially a fast weird blue hedgehog.

I feel like eating some chicken now. I think I should go find Falco and try to eat him, but maybe it's not a good idea. Last time I tried to eat Falco, he used his reflector lookin' thingie and it hit me at my mouth. It still hurts right now and it hurts when I try to eat anything. It kind of hurts when I try to talk, but not as much as trying to eat something. I hate loosing battles to Falco. I heard this really funny thing someone told me that Falco had a crush on Fox. That's the most humorous thing I have ever heard of, haha! I'd laugh like crazy if he really did have a crush on Fox. I think I'll try to eat Falco again later.

First my mouth hurts, now my hands hurt. I'm in so much pain right now! I think I'm going to get beaten up by either evil girl, Falco, Wolf, Marth, or Roy. I think it'll definately happen if any of smashers read this diary, or even worse, evil girl reads my diary and tries to edit it saying... "What about me chicken lover?" She can be pure evil sometimes. Well, I think I'll stop here before something super evil happens, bye!

-Ike


	5. January 15, 2010

My I'm running out of nice names Elincia,

Two minutes ago I broke a wooden pencil in my hand and it hurts a little bit right now. So that's why people say to never break a pencil, or was it breaking a sword or dagger or something like that. I think I'll go try breaking a sword maybe if that's the phrase people say, never break a sword. I'll do that as soon as I finish writing in my awesome diary which people are probably reading right now. Before I write about someone, for any smashers reading this, can you give me a chicken leg, that would be nice, okay thank you. Now I'm hungry for a chicken leg, but I must go on writing about smashers in you Elincia, It's my new hobbie!

Oh my evillings last week Sonic (I think that's his name...I keep forgetting.) had like ten cups of coffee and he ran around me a bunch of times and then he stole my sword (Again, Why does everyone want my sword?) but he fell and passed out. I find that very hilarious, this must mean I'm evil now! Anyways, after the idiot woke up he yelled "I'm can outrun everyone, I could even outrun an F-Zero racecar!" and then Captain Falcon heard the comment and the fightingness (Is that even a real word? Wait, it is a word, in the Greil dictionary!) started and went crazy. Crazy fights...usually I get involved, at least this time I didn't get beaten up or anything which is good for me.

I'm watching Television in this one room right now (Master Hand taught me what a Television was and how to use it.) and this one show, it's called smash live, has Marth and Toon Link fighting against eachother. Whoa, Toon Link is getting whooped by Marth! I'm not very surprised when Toon Link fights against someone, half of the time he looses, then again I loose almost all the time, but hey I'm actually getting better at fighting these days. Maybe I should fight against Toon Link, I might actually win this time.

I'm now bored of what to write next. I need to think, who should I write about this time? Wait I know, Samus! Three days ago, She actually came up to me and just randomly hugged me. I'm confused, why did she hug me? Does she like me or something? I think I'll ask her if she does it again or starts showing signs that she likes me. I wonder if Samus can sing and dance, I can see her doing that, but then she'd become a super SUPER star. If she becomes a super SUPER star, then that makes me look...not famous. I feel so sad now, then again, Samus hugged me which could mean she likes me, then if we got married that make me a super SUPER star, yes!

I'm bored again. I am going through channels and nothing good is on- EVIL GIRL IS ON TELEVISION! This channel is ANOTHER smash live channel, but this is one of those annoucment thingies. She's not wearing her red armor, she's wearing a royal blue tank top with a black heart design on the center and it looks like shes wearing brown stretchy pants. That look for her, is just dreadful! I wonder what would happen if I ran into where ever Smash live is (I'm guessing at a Smash stadium.) and yell "Hey Ellie, you look hideous with that outfit!" She's annoucing about upcoming battles which is boring and now she's announcing some newcomers that could join. There's a dude that kinda looks like me. I don't know what his name is, but he looks like a rip off! Now I know how Roy feels when I replaced him, I'll just blame Ellen.

I have so much extra free time which bores me more often, I think I'll try and join in on Smash live or sing and dance around Samus to impress her or at evil girl to drive her crazy. In the meantime, I think I'll just finish this because my hand is hurting as bad as heck right now, goodbye.

-Ike

* * *

><p>Surprise! It has been forever since I updated this fic. Anyways, I hope ya enjoyed this chapter, have a happy May! ;D<p> 


	6. March 9, 2010

My beautiful Elincia,

I'm really starting to get worried. You want to know why? It's because everyone keeps on talking about who might be getting replaced by so and so! The main replacement conversation is about me possibly getting replaced by a dude named Krom. I heard that he looks like me and Marth. I feel a bit a mixture of saddness, anger, stress, anxiety, (Is that the same thing as saddness?) and a little denial. Now I see why Roy hates me.

Time to write about princesses. I'll start off with...ZELDA! Last week, I saw her dancing to her main theme song. Let me just say that she is a horrible dancer. I used to always think that all princesses can dance. I no longer think that since I basicly found proof. I heard that Zelda's a tomboy princess and she carries a sword in one of her games. I wonder if she actually uses it to attack or if she just carries it around and tries to act strong. I think I'll ask her that question later. More princessness about...Peach this time. She seems nice. Yesderday, she was crying because Mario got badly injured for a reason I don't know. I walked up to her and asked her "What's wrong?" this is what she does, she looks up at me then slaps my cheek. Her slaps are as hard as getting hit by a Mr. Saturn. Peach is the meanest, girliest, evilest, unprettiest princess ever. At least her best friend or sister, Daisy has the guts to yell.

I'm done with girly princessness (I actually got a headache from that.) so now I'll write about... Mr. Chicken! (A.K.A Falco) Okay, so two days ago I was watching Falco fight a pink Yoshi (I thought he'd fight someone better.) and like the Yoshi ate Falco and pooped him out. He was yelling "This is a horrible move!" and "I got Yoshi stuff all over me!" then "Yoshi, get me out of this egg, I'm not a dinosaur!" then he finally broke free. He jumped off stage and screamed like a little girl. Now I really want to cook and eat him. I wonder if Mr. Chicken thinks of me as a "demented swordsman" or a "pyshopathic spikey headed man."

Now I'm going to write about...Dark Pit! He's like Pit, but he's only dark. I saw him listening to some kind of metal music and he was banging his head around. I wanted to laugh but I know what will happen if he catches me laughing... I'll end up getting knocked out and blah blah blah... or worse, he could steal my sword somehow and throw it off a clift. I can see why people call him "a little goth." I wonder if he'd destroy my guts if I called him that...I think I'll risk that later. Hm, I've heard there's so many people saying that Dark Pit has a crush on Pit, but I know he wouldn't like other boys. Hey, the dark angel isn't so bad (evil girl if you're reading this, I don't like other boys) he and I should hang out sometime and eat Mr. Chicken.

My hand...It hurts... I'm going to write more until my hand cramps to the point where I can't move it. I guess I'll just write about myself since I'm going to end soon. I'm so bored right now. I think I'll write about the one story where I ate spoiled meat. Here it goes, one time Link gave me this chicken leg (it was a little spicy) and it smelled a little funny. I asked him that if it wasn't spoiled and he says to me that it's fresh from the chickens. I grabbed the chicken leg and ate it. I thought It tasted very good, but the smell was digusting. a few hours later, I was throwing up like crazy. I felt skinnier then Soren (What? I gave him food when I was younger, he was extremly skinny back then.) and I want revenge on Link! Okay, that is the end of my story there. My hand is hurting to the point where I can barely move it. I think I'll just stop here, hopefully evil girl or someone won't read this diary, hehe.

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hello everyone reading this! I got one question to ask you all, should I continue updating with this fic or no? I'm just curious. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my chapter.<p> 


	7. March 28, 2010

My sweetheart Elincia,

Okay, Dark Pit made me listen to some metal music he listens to and now I fell in love with it. I wonder if anyone would think I'm weird for listening to that kind of stuff. I heard Evil girl and Samus listen to metal music, but I don't know if it's true. I need to go find some metal music. Where can I get one though? Oh wait...E-bay has everything! Now I can always find anything I want. I feel so happy right now and best of all, evil girl hasn't stolen my diary for the first time! This makes me so happy, I should celebrate. Should I throw a party or should I go dance around like an idiot...I'll just continue writting in you Elincia. I'm bored now, so I think I'll start writting about people.

I'm going to write about... Sheik! Ninjas... I'm pretty sure Sheik is a girl but people tell me that Sheik's a boy. It's like Marth except I know Marth's a boy...I think. Back to Sheik now, Yesderday, I was watching her fight against Snake. They were on my stage and I saw Snake grab and choke her. I was going to say "This is how Snake acts like when he has a girlfriend!" but I wasn't going to say that since I would probably loose my head through an explosion or something. Anyways, Sheik got back up and kicked Snake in places that should never be kicked. Right after she kicked him for the last time, two items appeared. The first one was a mushroom looking thing, I wasn't sure if it made you bigger or smaller until Sheik used it... She got bigger. The second item was an awesome beam sword which Sheik picked up which it also become bigger. Snake was so scared that one of his explosives exploded on him. He flew up into the air and Sheik swung the beam sword at Snake. He went flying off stage and he screamed. Man does he scream like an idiot and I thought Link's screaming was annoying. Well, Sheik won the battle...now I know not to mess with her, EVER!

Wow, I never knew I could write that much. Now, I must continue on writting about someone else. I think I'll write about... Olimar! He's so short. He's like a midget with tiny pets that try and hurt you when your nearby. If he were reading this right now, I think his pikmin pets or whatever will kill me or burn me or hurt me in some form. Two days ago, Red, the pokemon trainer, said hello to Olimar. Guess what he did? He first rolled his eyes and then he left. Red was all like "That dude has problems" and those pikmin thingies attacked him. I never knew Red can scream like a girl. I wonder if Olimar has any friends, besides his pet pikmin. I think I'll try and say hi to him sometime.

I'm done talking about the midget...time to write about... Marth! Every day he's having a darker attitude. I was listening to him and Roy talk about what they're doing. I don't care what Roy's doing because what he usually does is stupid, but what Marth said about what he might do is start wearing a black outfit with belts all over his pants. I think it's VERY CRAZY! Maybe I should start wearing a dark outfit...and maybe wear mascara... I'm curious to what I'd look like with that. Marth, WHY ARE YOU CAUSING ME TO GO TO THE DARK SIDE? Wait, I were to join the dark side, would there be any chicken there?

Speaking of darkness... I just saw Ganondorf drag Peach. I'm guessing he got tired of kidnapping Zelda and finally decided to kidnap a girlier princess? Oh well, at least I'm not a princess. I can't really see him dating anyone, I guess because he's pure evil. I'm starting to feel sleepy. I think I'll end here. Goodnight my sweetheart.

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Well, here's another chappie of Ike's diary I'm sure you all have been waiting for! Looks like Ike had some good luck since he said he's happy at the beginning of the chapter. He got some kind of good luck... but how? Who ever guesses first and correctly of how Ike's getting good luck gets to have their OC mentioned in Ike's diary! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chappie.<p> 


	8. April 19, 2010

Dear Elincia,

I ran out of nice complments to say about you, please forgive me for this. I just woke up and I found a huge spider on my head. It was all furry looking with a white spot on its head. It scared the heck out of me! Now I know to never leave chicken bones lying around in my epicly awesome room. I guess I should start writting about what's been going on recently, huh? Okay, I'll start now!

I'll start writting about Pit. I busted him trying to steal my chicken legs. I thought I was eating them while I was asleep (Guess I was wrong there.) and now I know my theif...PIT! I wonder what I should do to him for stealing my chicken legs...wait I know, I'll rip his wings off. Nah, that'd be too classic. I need a more creative plan...wait I'll get warm water and while he's asleep I'll put his hand in the water. Oh wait, now I know what I'll do, I'll look for those metroid thingies and let them attack the angel. I sound so evil right now, muwhahaha! I think I just scared myself with my evil laugh now.

I'll write about...a girl named Rio. I was actually talking to her yesderday. She was hanging out with Pit. She may be weird (She takes ice out of her lemonade, I saw this happen) but she's really kind (well to me of course.) Her sky-blue eyes are so beautiful. I feel like asking her out right now if I had to, but I'm too lazy to get up. I think I'll write what she did yesderday. Okay, so she and I were talking, it was a normal conversation about life, then Snake saw us and gave us a weird look. As he was leaving, Rio whispered to me that she was going to read Snake's mind to see if he's thinking of something embarrassing (trust me, I busted him writting in an extremly girly diary.) Okay apparently, he was thinking about Samus and then Rio and I shouted "SAMUS LOVER" then Snake flinched and let one of his explosives fall which exploded. Snake had some bruises on his face and I think he was unconsious as well. Rio and I laughed our butts off watching Snake make a total fool out of himsef.

Okay, I think I'll write about... Marth...again! Okay, last time I wrote about him...he might go goth on everyone. Wait, if he goes goth...I'll go goth too! I want to fit in with the darkness, someone told me if I ever joined the dark side, there would be TONS of chicken there. Back to Marth, holy mother of chickens can he destroy his enemys with his final smash. I was watching him and King Dedede fight and a smash ball randomly appeared. King Dedede jumps on Marth's head (Marth got a tiny bit ticked off from that) and swings his huge hammer to hit the smash ball. He missed...epicly. Marth jumped into the air twice then swings his sword at the smash ball...he got it. He rises his sword and uses his final smash. Thank goodness I wasn't fighting against him, I would of end up being food to chickens or something.

Time to write about Fox! Gosh, yesderday, I was laying down at Luigi's mansion (Don't ask why if you're reading this evil girl) and all I heard was him whining about loosing a battle against Wolf. I don't know what's more annoying, Fox complaining or Kirby mocking the Falcon punch or whatever. Anyways, as I was trying to relax, Wolf came then Fox started to whine like CRAZY! He was all like "No! I don't want to fight you in a sudden death match!" and Wolf was like "I'm going to beat you again, muwhahaha!" yet, that evil laugh part is scary. Gosh, those two can be so annoying.

I think I'll write about evil girl and I'll call this a day. Oh my goddess, Yesderday she was all dark-toughish normal girl. I've never seen Ellen in a dress (and hopefully won't) but I think she looks best in her normal red armor outfit. You know what's really shocking about evil girl? She's SLOWER then me! That's right, slower! I heard she also hates running, not sure if that's true, but oh well. I watched her attempt to fight against Giga Bowser. That, didn't go very well... I'll just say when he punched evil girl she went flying off stage. She's not as...you know, like a princess Zelda.

Ow, my hand! It hurts so bad! I think I just whined there...oh well when I whine It's different then when Fox whines. Hmph, no one will get sympathy from me or you Elincia. Look's like I'll finish you for now, see you later!

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Another chappie of my awesome Ike's Diary! Okay, I think for now on, I'll have a little trivia question, some could be easy, some could be hard, it'll be based on random stuff from nintendo (which I don't own) who get's the correct answer first gets to have their oc mentioned in Ike's Diary!<p>

true or false: Ike likes only chicken... if the answer is false what's the truth?

Hope you enjoyed the chappie! :D


	9. April 30, 2010

Dear my gorgeous Elincia,

Oh my gosh, it's been a year since I've been writting in you. I must celebrate! Crazy stuff has been happening lately, so I think I'll write the craziest stuff in here. Trust me, when I say crazy stuff, it's crazy stuff.

Okay, this crazy thing involves Pikachu, Samus, Snake, and Wario. This happend about two days ago, at Jungle Japes. Okay, so Snake picked up Pikachu and HUGGED him. I was shocked when he hugged Pikachu...HE NEVER HUGS ANYTHING! Back to where ever I was, Wario grabs Samus's wrist and started eating her. Here comes the crazy part... Wario spits Samus out and jumps into the water. Samus used her paralyzer (I think that's what it's called) and catches Wario... like a fish! Pikachu and Snake both hugged Samus and they celebrated and fell into the water. I'm guessing you wouldn't think this is very crazy, Elincia, but I thought this would be nice to share about without anyone else knowing.

Here's another crazy thing I saw happen yesderday. This one involves Ellen, Fox, and Marth. This happened at Shadow Moses Island. Okay, so Fox saw Marth and called him a girl (he had a smash ball...) so Marth uses his final smash, however Ellen appeared and threw an oversized red crayon (The crayon was as tall as Link and it was twice as wide as the smart bomb) at Fox. Here's the weirder part, everything turned pitchblack (last time I checked the stage never did that) so there was no light. There was a whisper (I couldn't tell who's voice it was) saying "For this, I will show you my darkest side." Here's the weirdest, craziest part... a HUGE appeared. It sqaushed evil girl (she got broken arm from that...and she still does) and Marth (He was unconcious...not anymore though.) I heard Fox say something like "SO LONG LOSERS!" until it started raining smart bombs. He picked up a smart bomb and threw one up in the air (stupid idea) and all the smart bombs exploded (he got hit and he's completely burnt.) As the sky went back to normal, became smaller. I wonder how the heck he was huge in the first place.

Okay... write about...NINJAS! Sheik and this one other ninjaish girl (I heard her name's Jamie) were training (using their ninja skills) on a sandbag. That poor sandbag kept on getting hit so many times. Here's a weird thing that happened... Jamie kicked the sandbag into the air and Meta Knight came out from the sandbag. Sheik kicked him offstage which made him scream (his screams are so weird.) Here comes the overly weird part... the sandbag grew legs and kicked Sheik and Jamie almost off stage. BOTH OF THEM got lucky and escaped the final destination (whenever I hear final it makes me think that someone will loose or something.) I think they wen't to Yoshi's Island and found a bunch of little Yoshis running around (bleh) and wanting to be loved and all that. The legged sandbag followed Sheik and Jamie and scarred all the Yoshis away. (yay!) Here's the craziest part, The sandbag grew arms, hugged Sheik and Jamie, then it's legs and arms disappeared. It fell to the side...it wasn't moving at all. I think this is the CRAZIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN! I hope I don't end up getting hugged by a sandbag, I don't mind trying to hug Samus, or Rio, or even Meta Knight (...Not that way evil girl if your reading this.)

Ow...my hand! It hurts so much right now, but this is definately worth it. I think I should stop writting since my hand is starting to hurt so much it's starting to spread. Okay... I'll write in you later, bye-bye!

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Sorry for the shorter chappie, I had more stuff in but when I uploaded this chappie there were some glitches and I tried to put some of the ideas but it did the same thing... please forgive me xP heres a random nintendo question for ya:<p>

What's the most popular starfox 64 phrase people use?

one more thing... all oc's belong to their respective owners


	10. May 7, 2010

Dear Elincia,

I'm laying down on grass from the all-star area, if you know what I'm talking about, hehe. It's so beautiful right now...I hear birds chirping and it's peaceful. I won't have to deal with anyone since no one is really here right now. Now if only everyone was a trophy... I think I'll try and turn everyone into a trophy somehow and see how it goes. It'd be peaceful forever then! I think I shall start writing about people before I start writing about how peaceful this place is.

Now, I shall start writing about...Link! Okay, a few days ago I was just sitting on a bench reading a magazine while eating my tasty chicken leg. I heard footsteps and looked around for a moment until I see Link wearing Peach's dress. Is it me or has Link wanted to become a girl...anyways Link started spinning around like an idiot and you know what I noticed? He was wearing clear high heals, not the stuff that Peach wears. His feet sure looked dirty and disgusting. I think I'm going to tell him to not wear that stuff because it looks SO disturbing. Back to the story, he stepped in a hole and fell. He kept on yelling for help, but I didn't help him. I just picked up my magazine and chicken leg and left. It turns out that he twisted his ankle can't fight for a few weeks. I learned two things from this, never wear dresses and never step in a hole with high heels.

Time for a really weird thing I saw just a few days ago... Captain Falcon wearing a one-piece suit. That's right, so I was at this awesome beach party and all of a sudden I see Captain Falcon wearing a hot pink one piece swimsuit with a bunch of designs that looked like different types of flowers. I walked over to him and asked him what he was wearing. This is the response he gave me... "It's manly isn't it?" I told him that it was the girliest thing I have ever seen. He tried to "FALCON PUNCH!" me, but I dodged and got lucky. People say that his "FALCON PUNCH!" is the most powerful move in the world. Well, he missed, so I guess that must mean he's not so powerful after all. I have one more thing to say... I found out that some dudette named Jody Sumer made the swimsuit... I wonder what she looks like.

I think I'll write about...Rio! Okay, so I asked her out a few hours ago, and everything went silent for a moment. She hugged me and said yes, which made me smile. She's so pretty. I want to take her out on a date... but where would be the best place to take her? I figure it out later...I'm just glad I'm finally dating Rio! Hm... here's something funny that happened while Rio and I were hugging each other...the chicken rage! The chicken rage is when chickens become ticked off from being attacked and they attack someone (mainly Link!) You know what'd be really cool...if chickens became items in super smash. Back to the chicken story... there were many chickens attacking Link like crazy...Rio and I we're watching this happen while Link screams like a girl. Rio and I laughed until Link wasn't moving at all. We both glanced at each other. Now I know where I'm going to take Rio...here, at the all-star rest area!

I'm going to write about Roy and Pit! Okay, so both of them have black streaks in their hair (Pit only has one black streak on the left side of his hair and Roy has three black streaks, one on the left side, one on the center, and one on the right side of his hair) which they got the streaks from Dark Pit. Both of the guys were talking to each other about getting getting color in their hair (don't they already...) then a butterfly lands on Pit's nose. That butterfly had different shades of blue but here's the funny part, Roy and Pit tried to catch the butterfly and acted like total morons. I think they only did that because they were having fun... Roy and Pit...good friends...Good thing I can fight for MY friends.

My hand is now swelled up a little... I think it's from writing too much! I think I'll just end this from here... goodbye Elincia!

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Here is another chappie of Ike's Diary! Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with stuff and such. Hm... I'm thinking about starting a story called "Link's Diary" or something like that. I don't know if I wanna make it yet though...if you guys want it I think I'll make it. Here is a question for ya:<p>

What is Marth saying when he does a taunt? (It can be any of the taunts he does.)

All OC's belong to their respective owners.


	11. May 13, 2010

Dear Elincia,

I was just walking around and I saw a couple of dudes and they we're talking about ME! One of the dudes was wearing a white shirt with my head on it. I think there we're words below saying "Epic" or something like that. I guess this must mean that I'm better then some of the other smashers, haha. Maybe I'll just start writting about people...some weird stuff has been happening lately.

I think I'll start by writing about Meta Knight. Normally, I hear him talk very little, but lately he hasn't been talking at all. Yesderday, Wolf said hi to Meta Knight, but all he did was leave. Don't you find that weird? There are times where I wonder what he looks like without his mask... maybe someone should take it off while he's sleeping and see what he looks like. Here is something really weird that happened early today...he disappeared when everything goes pitch-black. Yes, everyone knows when he uses his final smash everything goes pitch-black and then he attacks someone and blah blah blah. First off, he didn't use a final smash and secondly, you could tell he disappeared because there was this weird vanishish sound (I don't know how to explain it...) that made him disappear. The only thing is...where did he go? Is he okay? I guess I'll never know, besides, I don't know him very well. I'm sure Kirby or DeDeDe will save him.

I'll write about...a girl named Juni. I was talking to her a few hours about if she knows why Meta Knight hasn't been talking. She doesn't know (I wonder if anyone knows...) but she's really nice. I'd say she's awesomer then evil girl (take that evil girl if you are somehow reading this!) Okay, as I was talking to Juni, Bowser and Ganondork (Oops, I forgot how to spell Ganon's name) came up to Juni and tried to kidnap her and all that. Juni fought back and knocked out Bowser. I helped her out by knocking out Ganon. We both laughed after both of the idiotic villians (I also like to call them evilings!) were knocked out. I just have one thing to say about Juni...she's stronger then she seems.

I'm going to write about...MARTH! Okay, so he's becoming more and more dark every day AND he's starting to act like one of those dark people. It's like Dark Pit except he's a goth...I think. Well, if Marth joins the darkside so will I! Wait...I wonder how Rio would react If I decided to join the darkside...back to talking about Marth, he lost his tiara... it's in my free hand right now. I heard that the only reason Marth wears this tiara is that it belongs to his sister who died. I think I'll return it to him next time I see him. I can see why Marth's going all dark and all that, but if I go all dark...would Rio be okay with it?

I'm going to write about...the evil girl! Okay, so about two hours ago (before I started writing in here) I was eating a big chicken leg while I was sitting on a tree branch. I watched Ellen walk past the tree...and she slipped...ON A BANANNA! I think either she's having bad luck or she's just plain clumsey at times. Anyways, here's a freaky thing I saw when Ellen got up...she turned to her dark side (you know like there's a Link and a Dark Link and a Pit and a Dark Pit.) I was going to joke around and call her something funny, but she looks really evil and serious. I wonder if it's possible to seperate the normal one from the evil side one...eh, I got nothing to say about that. I wonder if she'd go all super evil on me if I said she and Fox make a good couple. I think I'll say that to her later, I'm too lazy to talk right now

Okay... I think I'm done writting for now. I think I've wrote enough for today. I have this feeling that evil girl or someone else is going to read this. Well, see ya later!

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Here is another chapter of Ike's Diary! Sorry if the chapter is a little short. Anyways, here is random question of the day:<p>

A character from another game appears in F-Zero, who is that character and what game are they from? (I believe there is two characters that appear in F-Zero, You can just give me one)

All OC's belong to their respective owners. I hope ya enjoyed the chappie ^_^


	12. June 1, 2010

Dear Elincia,

I found Roy and Pit trying to read you... I threw two chicken legs at them (both of them got hit in the head...oops) and yelled at them for it. They dropped you but I caught you before you hit the filthy floor. You seem to be alright, right? As long as you're okay, I'm happy. Now, lets start talking-er writing about people, shall we?

Time to write about a funny story I saw just a few hours ago. Okay so Marth, Fox, and I we're on this stage that looked like it's an underground stage. It started to rain those hot head thingies. Marth picked up the hot heads and threw the hot heads, but when the hit a wall, it got stuck...stuck I tell you, STUCK! Anyways, I jumped there and I went flying in the air. It kinda hurt a bit until I hit the ground which hurt A LOT! Fox decided to jump onto the hot heads...he ACTUALLY got stuck there. All I heard was a lot of screaming until all hotheads disappeared. He went flying away with no scream or anything. I think he was either dead or he was too hurt to speak or anything. If any of you crazy kids are reading this, don't try it (I'm talking to you Ness and Lucas if Roy and Pit show you this.)

I'll write about a green-shirted boy named Michael. His name reminds me of the name Michael Jackson, I don't know where that name came from or whatever...maybe it came from a game! Anyways, I was talking to him for a little bit. He's a cool guy. Right after I finished talking to him, Dedede's hammer almost hit the poor dude in the head. Man was the guy ticked off. Dedede was laughing like crazy until he saw the final smash ball floating towards Michael. He got it, used his final smash, and Dedede was dust in a flash. remind me to not tick of any of the normal looking people around the world...they could just beat the heck out of you. If you add Sheik with that...I think the world could just end then.

I think I'll write about...Dark (a.k.a Rio's younger sister!) I didn't know She and Rio we're sisters until Rio told me about it. Dark seems really tomboy like evil girl...the only difference is she's not evil...evil girl IS evil (well, sometimes.) While I was talking to Dark, Peach came up to her and started yelling at her and saying stuff like "You should be more lady-like like me!" ...I don't think Peach knows the defination of a tomboy. Anyways, Dark slapped Peach to the ground and then she kicked her to the sun. I was going to help Dark since she and Rio are siblings, but I guess Dark doesn't need any help.

Time for another funny story I saw in the last hour, It involves a Red Link, Roy, and a girl named Rin. Basicly, there was a a normal battle...until the whole stage area started burning down (Roy did it! I saw it happen, trust me!) Rin turned into this fireish bird (I think it's called a phoenix, but I'm not sure.) Roy was able to escape and Red Link...he just like...gave up and started drinking some kind of milk (I think it's good for you, so it's better then other stuff.) Yeah, I don't know why Red Link did that...it kinda made him look like an idiot though. Here's the funny part, Red Link ate a spicey curry (I think that's what it's called, it's the stuff Kirby makes.) and he ran off screaming to heck. I think Red Link escape with a few burns, but he'll live. It's like chicken... if they get sqaushed... rinse it, pluck the feathers off, cook it, make sure it's done, and eat it.

I think I'll write about Link and I'll be done for today. Okay... so I was watching Link walking around and he must saw something really weird (I'm not sure what it was...I don't think it was good though) and he was screaming and grunting and all that. I was like "What the heck, Link?" Later on, He was wearing rainbow-like clothing. It was his normal clothing, but it was just... colorful. His hair was even rainbow-like! I was starting to think that I was either dreaming or I ate too much chicken or something, but this was real! If you don't believe me, Pit recorded it. Oh, and one more thing, you know those pets? Link was holding one and cuddled it like it was a cat...Link is very strange lately.

My hand hurts so bad from writing this...Is there such thing as a tech-diary? I'm not saying I'd get rid of you (I'd never do that!) I was just curious if there is something like that. I think I'll get going, bye!

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Here is another chappie of Ike's diary! Hey, I got a poll about who's diary I should write next or if I should make another one, so far I got nothing. Anyways, here is a random question of the day.<p>

What is Marth's favorite food?

All OC's belong to their respective owners. I hope ya enjoyed the chappie ^_^


	13. June 16 2010

Dear Elincia,

There IS such thing as a tech-diary...I forgot what it's called though. I feel a little bit forgetful...someone threw a brick at me and it hit the back of my head...not sure who did it. I think I'll just start writting about random people. Let's get this party started! Er...

I'm going to write about a red headed girl named Kelsi. I never knew she hated evil girl. I was just talking to her recently, she loves watching torture (This means she must be a villian!) She'll laugh whenever evil girl does a dumb stunt or if she gets hit by something or whatever. Here's something random I found out about her, she has a tattoo of a skull on her right arm. Now that I mentioned that, I think I might get a marker and color the skull up. Oh wait, I know what I'm going to do, find some tattoo thingies (You know, those temporary ones) and put one on her forehead. Eh, I'll do that later. I saw her, Ganon, Wolf, and Wario fighting. It was one of those live stock thingies (I think they each had three lives) The first one to loose was Wario (All he did was fart, ew!) anyways, Ganon got a final smash and turned into his beast form. Kelsi and Wolf went flying off stage, Ganon turned back to normal and had an evil laugh and such. One thing I do know these about villians, never trust them...they're pure evil.

I'm going to write about Marth! Okay...he's offically all dark now. He still hangs out with Roy and Pit, but he's so dark. He's still like the same self, just his appearance is now different. I saw him fighting against Giga Bowser. You know, once you get to know him he's pretty manlier then you think. Anyways, he kicked Giga Bowser's butt and won the battle...epicly (I wish I could do that!) I feel like I'm forgetting something...oh shoot! I forgot to give back his tiara he lost! I better do that before he starts to think that I took it or something.

I'm going to write a funny story. It has Michael (still reminds me of the name Michael Jackson) and Sheik. Okay, so there was this team battle, Sheik and Michael were team blue and Wario and Luigi were on team red. Okay, right when the battle started, Wario let out a nasty fart (it was so bad I think Luigi puked) Sheik and Michael were disgusted by the smell, but it didn't really stop them from fighting. Sheik got a final smash ball and used it. It hit Wario's butt (Haha, take that Mr. StinkyIgotNoGoodInsultingName) He flew off stage saying something like "MY BUTT! MY BEAUTIFUL BUTT!" ...I got one word for that...DISGUSTING! Well, Sheik and Michael won the battle, they're truelly brave people.

I'm going to now write about a girl named Samantha. I was talking to her not too long ago. She's cool, Someone came over and gave her candy. I was like "That doesn't seem so bad." Until the sugar kicked in. It's like Roy and Pit on sugar combined, crazy and jittery. Well, I heard there's going to be those tourment battles and she might either be in it by fighting or be one of those anouncement thingies like what evil girl's in sometimes. If she really will be in Smash Live, I can't wait to check it out. I wonder if she'll wear a different outfit like evil girl wears sometimes. Maybe her outfit is better then evil girl's hideous outfit (I'm talking about the blue shirt with brown pants one I think that's what she wears.) Anyways, Samantha isn't bad at all overall.

I'm going to write about...myself! (Does that make me sound selfish?) Wanna know the stupidest I did recently? Okay, I was swinging my sword around (Don't ask why if your reading this) at the summit or whatever it's called. Diddy Kong (who was eating a bananna), Kirby, Yoshi, and Peach (which she slipped off the edge of the ice later on, haha) were watching. Diddy Kong finished his bananna and I slipped on it. I threw my sword into the air and it almost hit my head. Peach screams which she slips off on the ice (haha) and I, doing stupid stuff, got up and used the bananna to slide around. It didn't go so well. I gotta remind myself to NEVER slide around with banannas on ice. It can be painful at times. Well, there was a good path after all this, hanging out with RIO!

I'm gonna write about...WOLF! I've been hearing these weird rumors that he'd be evil girl's backup love interest (EW!) if he was in a human form (STILL EW!) I really don't know if that's true though. If it is though, she's a true weirdo. Back to talking about Wolf, I never knew he has a Fox disguise. I saw him trying to look like Fox and stole some food. It was kinda funny because Fox never noticed that some of his food was missing. Later on, Wolf stole Link's sword (and he didn't notice, what's going on with everyone lately) and cut a chickens head off to see how strong the master sword was. It worked alright...I think Fox and Link are not going to be happy if they notice that their stuff is missing. One thing Wolf can be good at...being evil! I can somewhat see why if the rumor is true though...if i ever catch them dating I'm going to scream at them "EW!" then run for my life so I don't get knocked out (which I probably will, unfortenetly)

I think my hand may have just died (I'm writing with my other hand, yeeeeeah...) I think it's time for me to take a break. Goodbye Elincia!

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Here is another chappie of Ike's Diary. Sorry for a bit of the delay, but no worries! The new chapter is here now! Oh also, I finally got a few votes on my poll, I just need a couple more and I'll post the results. Now, here's a random question for ya<p>

Who were the two female starfox characters that are in Starfox 2 (cancelled game)

All oc's belong to their respective owners.


	14. June 30, 2010

Dear Elincia,

I am sooo bored right now. I don't really know what to do... Maybe I should go listen to a vocaloid song or something. Nah, I think I'll just write and maybe draw what I feel like drawing. I'm gonna draw my epic sword, but first I'll talk about what's going on this week...it feels like it's been forever. I don't know why though. Oh well, time for writing!

I guess I'll talk about ninjaness and Michael (I wonder if he's a ninja too.) Anyways, those two thingies are...LOVEBIRDS! I mean, I was sitting on a bench eating my lovely chicken leg and I see the two lovebirds confessing their love to eachother. I was like "AWWW" but at the same time I was like "GET A ROOM" and now If anyone read this my sorrowish butt would be kicked by now. Back to the story, They started kissing. I was like "Uh..." then i dropped my chicken leg. My poor chicken leg fell onto the filthy grass...I blame ninjas. I have one thing to say about ninjas... I always thought they couldn't find love...I was wrong.

Now I am bored. I think I'll just write about... ! Okay, so earlier today, he got burned by one of those hot head thingies, so now he smells like chicken (Delious!) I'm starting to crave. Hm, I heard that some kitty cat has a crush on him, but I'm not sure what her name is. She always goes after Falco, but he's always saying stuff like "Get out of here!" or "I don't like you, just leave me alone!" It's funny to watch though. The funniest one I've ever seen is when that cat looking girl hugged Falco in a surprise attack. He was all like "What the heck is this? Get off me before I get my landmaster and sqaush you!" I laughed my butt off when he said that, I heard he secretly likes this kitty cat girl which is why he's always 'denial'. I wonder what would happen if I saw them kissing...I think I should get a camra incase I ever catch stuff like that happening, haha.

I'm going to write about...a dude that looks like a crossdresser (A.K.A Ghirahim!) Okay, I just met him recently and I've seen him dance around. He dances like an idiot. One time, Rio and I were just talking to eachother and had ice cream (That's right, no chicken this time, take that Roy and Pit!) then I saw Ghirahim walking by (which by the way his clothing looks so weird) and then he starts dancing around a tree like a complete idiot. The tree started glowing and then it turned into a rainbowish tree. The weirdest thing yet was when Ghirahim and the tree started dancing around (I'm not kidding, it actually danced around, if you don't believe me then...no chicken for you!) I'm either seeing things or Ghirahim's in love with rainbows.

I'm going to write about a funny story I saw. Okay, so I was watching Mr. chicken and evil girl fighting, then he pulled out a chocolate bar. Ellen stopped fighting all of a sudden and screamed "CHOCOLATE!" which made me want to scream "You crazy chocoholic!" then she started chasing Falco and kept on saying "GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE!" then both of them got knocked out by a giant omb bomb explosion. Later on, Evil girl was next to Fox and then Fox knocked her out again...to the point where evil girl forgot some stuff (haha!). She remembers everything now, but the way Fox knocked her out was funny, it was somewhat slow elbow hit-in-the-face thing. Okay, maybe this isn't the funnyiest who ever is reading this (which they should really not be reading -coughs- evil girl)

I'm so tired right now... I think I'll just...

-Ike

P.S- This is so not Roy writing this! Ike actually fell asleep and I read some of his diary. Don't worry my loving fangirls, Ike never checks his pages to see if someone has wrote in them so this is why I'm writting in it. By the way, I drew a mustache on Ike, it makes him so much older looking! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating this for a while. Alrighty, so all OC's belong to their respective owners and here's your random question.<p>

Who's the first pokemon in the pokemon world?

Hope you enjoyed this shortish chappie.


	15. July 12, 2010

Dear Elincia,

Someone drew a mustache on me! It was pure evil! Once I find out who did it, they're going to meet my awesome sword. I think I should named my sword something epic, nah. Okay, I'm bored so let's get writing gossip!

Okay...I'm going to write about...Falco. I'm so sad right now! Wanna know why? It's because he turned into a human, human I say, human! Now, I can't chase him and try to eat him anymore. Well, here's something weird about his new look, He looks a tad bit like me, by the face. He also wears red eye shadow or whatever that makeup stuff is. Either he wants to be a girl, or he's just naturally trying to be 'pretty boy'. The only REAL pretty boy in this smashing world would be...MARTH! You know, Now I can see Marth and (Yes, I'm still going to call him that.) wearing dresses (Either Both of them are going to destroy me for saying that or one of them will destroy me and the other gets ticked off.) with lots and lots of make-up or jewerly. Maybe I should get my ears pierced sometime.

Time to write about... an awesome game I tried! Okay, so earlier today Everyone was playing this awesome puppy love game called 'blind, poke, kiss' game. So basicly who's ever turn it is you're blindfolded. Then, everyone's in line and they poke whoever's in that line. If that one person in line gets poked, you have to kiss them. Relax, it's just puppy love, nothing more (That's right Toon Link you heard me!) Anyways, Everyone was playing this game. When it was my turn (I used my bandanna to get blindfolded) I poked Rio (I got SO lucky!) and I kissed her. I heard someone say "Aw, that's so cute!" I wasn't sure who said it though. Here's something really funny I heard though. Okay so it was Michael's turn (He had a green blindfold...now he reminds me of Link!) so he pokes Sheik (Ninjaaa!) and so He kisses Sheik. Some screams "GET A ROOM LOVEBIRDS!" I'm not even kidding, it was really loud. I believe it was either Wario or Snake who said it. Anyways, Both of the lovebirds got pretty ticked off...yeah. Here's the funniest thing I got to watch today in that game, when it was Evil girl's turn, she poked Fox (HAHA TAKE THAT!) so she had to kiss him. It didn't turn out very good in the end for her. She ran off and threw up. That game was the most epic game I've ever played.

Time to write about...an evilling named Seth. Okay, he seems pretty evil, but he really isn't...sometimes. He gets easily distracted by stuff, like pennies. I wonder what would happen if I put up a huge shiny looking fake penny in the middle of the street...Eh he could probably tell what's fake and whats not. I heard he likes to hang out with Dark Pit (I feel lonely sometimes) Anyways, earlier today he was fighting against Link. Here's the funny part, he attacks Link and uses magic on him. Okay...It wasn't funny but it was entertaining! It should of been up on BrawlTube! (It's a site where you watch videos!) Anyways, I think I'll try and talk to Seth, he doesn't seem completely evil sometimes. I've seen him talk to Zelda sometimes...hm...I think they're just friends, besides...Okay I got nothing to say at this point. One thing I will say... I think I'll give Seth a penny sometime, I really wanna hang out with him (I like Rio don't go thinking I like a dude that way you dirty minds!)

Now I'm going to write about the king of smash brothers (A.K.A MARIO!) Okay, How come he's the king, yet...I'm taller then him? I wanna be king too you know! I wanna you know, like rule the world and get people to get me lots of chicken. Anyways, I was fighting against him earlier today. He had got a final smash. I really thought his final smash was really cheap. It was tougher then I thought. I got hit pretty good, and flew off stage. I became instantly Ko'd after that...I looked like a true looser! I was going to cry...but I wanted to look like a man so I didn't! I heard a rumor about Mario being a plumber, is that true? I think I'll ask him, I'm pretty sure he wont hurt me, yet.

Okay, I'm done writing in here for now. I better get going before Sheik and Michael try and prank me or something (I think THEY were the ones that gave me the mustache) ...I'm off!

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Here's another chappie of Ike's Diary. Okay, all OC's belong to their respective owners and here's a random question for ya:<p>

True or False, The guy wearing a mask in the new fire emblem game is Marth. (Sorry if that was worded weird, if false, then who?)

Hope ya enjoyed the chappie!


	16. October 8, 2010

Dear Elinicia,

It's a lot calmer...and Halloween is getting close! I need to really watch out so no one tries to take you. I'm sorry I haven't wrote in you for a while. I was really busy with brawling and stuff and I'm hearing news about the two new smash games and I'm really scared of not getting into either of them. Since halloween is getting near, I think I'll be seeing random people in costumes. Wait, if halloween is coming...Marcia might see me, oh no! I'll just start writing about random people and see what's going on.

I'm going to write about a story that happened a few weeks ago. Okay, Mewtwo and Lucario were acting all like tech-dudes and wanted to get facebrawl fixed since it shut down a while ago. I actually got to see what was going on, so I know what happened. Anyways, Mewtwo and Lucario started arguing. Mewtwo said stuff like "You're going to mess it up if you click that button!" to Lucario then He said "If I click on that button It's not going to work!" and the two pokemon dudes kept on arguing. After the result they had working together, it didn't work. Now that's an epic fail, I may be a chicken lover, but I fight for my friends to show that I'm a man!

I'm going to write about a girl named Kazan. Okay, so I saw her talking to Roy, and she seems kinda cool in my opinion (not that I have a crush on her, I love Rio with all my heart!) I wonder what she's going to be dressed up as for halloween. I bet her and Roy could prank someone and try to get some candy. Anyways, here's something a little interesting I witnessed earlier...Okay, Kazan challenged Link, Fox, and Samus to a spicy curry contest. So they all ate the spicy currys, only one could handle the spicyness. That one person that was able to handle the spicyness is...Kazan! How the heck can she handle that stuff? I can't handle eating that stuff at all!

I'm going to write about my love, Rio. Man has she and Dark changed, but she's still beautiful. I want to propose to her soon, but I have only one problem, what kind of ring should I get? I need to ask someone to help me with this, Marth can help! He seems to know a lot about love and all that. Anyways, I was talking to her, Dark, Caitlyn, Rin, and Ellen. We all were talking about halloween and stuff. I found out that Rio likes pumpkin bread and Dark likes candy corn. I heard there's going to be lots of cookies and cake at this halloween party, and one of them is angel food cake. There's also chocolate fudge sauce for the cake (I really hope evil girl doesn't decide to take all the sauce because I'm a little hungry for some chocolate now.) Anyways, Rio and I are captains of creating this party, this'll be very fun!

Time to write about the lovebirded ninjas. I never knew Michael's last name is Hatake (It reminds me of chicken wings for some reason, I'm hungry now...) Then again I never knew Fox's last name is McCloud (It sounds like a space name!) Back to ninjas, Okay, so they were being all lovey-dovey and other romance stuff I don't care about, and then a blondie glomps the brunette-ish dude off a clift. I think that blondie is Kayla. Anyways, Sheik screamed out of fear and then this giant dragon thingie appeared and rescued the two guys. I was like "Wow...and I thought he was like a ninja verson of Link" Now if I were to say that, I'd get burned from head to toe.

Now I should hide you and start working on the halloween party, it's going to be HUGE! Anyways, goodbye!

-Ike

P.S- Hi everyone, it's me, Caitlyn! Roy told me about this diary and he also told me that Ike never checks his pages, so I won't get hurt. It's really random how this diary is pink, and Ike's a boy. Before I go off, I just wanted to say I can't wait for the halloween party!

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Here is another chapter of Ike's Diary! Anyways, there is a facebrawl reference, and that belongs to Dalektopia (by the way, check out his stories, they're really good!) and all OC's belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoyed the chappie! I'm sorry for not updating this in a while. I got no random nintendo question for you right now, so free OC can join!<p> 


	17. October 30, 2010

Dear Elincia,

Man, I'm really excited for this Halloween party. I can't wait to see the kids get scared- wait a minute...I heard a girl named Marcia is coming, if that's that case...RIO HELP ME!

I'm going to write about Mr. scardy-skirt boy. That's right, I found out he has a diary. I'm reading some of it right now. There's a reason why he's not allowed to help work with the party, he carries those bomb thingies, he could cause the party to explode in an epic failure. If I had to choose, I rather choose Linky's twin-like ninja who owns me chicken wings for some unknown reason and will probably knock me out if he's reading this. I found something funny about Link by the way, he has a pony named Epona. I think I'm going to call that pony "EVIL!" and see what happens. I think I'll scare that thing away, that must mean Link will end up taking forever on coming here. Now I sound evil, EVIL!

I'm going to write about a dude named Shinigami. To tell you the truth, he's a really random dude and he's pretty talkitive. Now that's what I call, awesomeness. I owe him a piece of awesomeness, since he is awesome. I don't know what I should give him yet, though. I think I'll let him come up with the activities for this lovely party. He can even dress as scary as he wants. Now, who should I dress up for Halloween? I was thinking about dressing up as a dude named cloud, but that'd be too weird, maybe I'll dress up as Rio...Shinigami can be the judge of what I wear, he rules!

Time to write about...evil girl! I think I'll be complaining about her when the party starts, but she's been kinda nice to me lately. I hope she knows I'm with Rio- oh wait, I think she likes Wolf (I forgot if he's humanized or not, either way...EW!) I heard someone's going to up on stage and scream "ELLEN LOVES WOLF!" or somehow try to make her look bad. I'm going to laugh when that happens, geez I feel evil today. Oh, did I mention Evil girl's wearing that dark mage outfit for Halloween? I think she's going to knock me out if she's reading this, but Halloween is coming, and I feel like pranking someone for some reason.

I'm gonna write a story called ninja love, created by your favorite, me. Okay, so Sheik and Michael are in love. They told each other their true feelings and promised to protect each other when danger comes. Someday, they'll probably get married and yadda yadda yadda writing stories is harder then I thought. Now that I have some kind of blockage going on in my brain it's causing me to become hungry for chicken wings. Oh, now I know what I was going to say about ninja love, one day danger comes and they end up getting kidnapped by that evil Ganondork (Haha!) and Then one day, Link somehow becomes stronger and steals my sword, saves the ninjas, and everyone becomes happy. Isn't that such an epic story? I think Ganon's going to like it a lot! Now, thinking about it, I think I should tell this story to some of the kids for the Halloween party, see if they all like it, I'm going to do it!

I'm going to write about a girl named Jasmine (A.K.A Link's sis!) She's bringing in some sweets, apparently no chicken... I should of asked her if she could bring in a lot of chicken. I wonder how many of those pumkin whoopie pies she's bringing with, 'cause I can see some of the kids eating some and going really crazy (Pit, Roy, and possibly evil girl!) I think her friend, Jane has some of the supplies to make an epic party. This is going to be good. I think I'm going to give Jasmine some money to thank her for keeping everyone entertained with food, she's pretty nice, better then Link too! (Do I sound greedy yet? I don't want to turn into a party mad scientist...) I really need to thank Jasmine somehow.

I'm going to write about, Jane! I heard she has a crush on the dark version of Link. I hope she can somehow slap Dark Link so that he doesn't try to eat anyone or steal all the food, especially my precious chicken. Now that I'm bored, I wanna go talk to her and maybe try to start a conversation about brawl. Anyways, earlier today, I was watching her trying to do a back flip, but she almost hit her head so I ran over and saved her from hurting her head, I don't want her ending up like Mr. Chicken or Toon Link. She hugged me when she got up and said that she's happy that she saved me. I smiled at her (Oh c'mon, can't just friends do that? What is just friends these days...I know what you're thinking evil pikmin.)

I'm going to write about myself. I feel so powerful right now, so powerful I think a bunch of people hate me, possibly the pikmin. Anyways, I really can't wait to be married to Rio, she's really cute and I love her and I'll always make sure that she's okay and I'll go emo if she gets hurt or dies. Back to talking about myself, I heard someone is going to add a DDR machine, if that's true, I'm so going to play and make Marth join in! You know what I might do? Play DDR and eat a chicken leg, isn't multitasking fun sometimes? I'm going to rule this party, HAHAHAHAHA *coughs* Okay maybe not. I feel extremly evil.

I think I'm done writting for today. I can't wait until tomarrow! See ya later Elincia!

-Ike

P.S- Hey, this is Falco writing this, why does Ike call me "Mr. Chicken" half of the time even though he know's that I'm human now? He's such an idiot sometimes. I heard that Link's going to prank Ike, which is going to be good. By the way, Wolf IS human right now because Roy, Pit and Ness pushed him into the humanizer machine, I think Lucario's next. Okay, I'm done, bye bye.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Here's another chappie of Ike's diary! Sorry for not updating this in a while, I was busy writing Disappearance and Link's Diary, but I was able to get this chappie up! Anyways, all OC's belong to their respective owners and I hope you enjoyed the chappie!<p> 


	18. October 31, 2010

Dear Elincia,

Oh my chicken, it's finally Halloween! I'm at the party right now, dressed up as Cloud from another game, and I'm writting in you, inside a vent. This is a good place to be because no one could ever look around here. If anyone tries to go in, I'll scream and scare 'em away, ha! Wait a minute, I know Rin...she's doesn't get scared... speaking of pyros, I think I'll prank Roy later on. Man, I feel really, really, evil right now. Well, the only one really badside to Halloween; MARCIA! She's crazy for me and loves to go with me for trick or treating...she's more like a trick AND treating to me. I think I'll just write what's going on throughout today.

Okay, time to write about the funniest thing I've got to see at the party so far, Mr. Chicken! Okay, so someone actually dared Falco to wear a chicken suit as a Halloween costume... FUNNIEST... COSTUME... EVER! He's even wearing red eye shadow, for a moment I couldn't tell if he was a boy or a girl, HAHA! Later on today, there's going to be a truth or dare game, so when It's my turn, I'm going to choose Falco (Hopefully he picks dare!) and dare him to do the chicken dance! I wonder if he's going to hate me a lot or try and get me back for being very...evil. Muwhahaha! Maybe if he ever turns back to normal I can actually try and eat him.

I'm going to write about Shinigami! He actually helped me earlier today of which costume I should wear (all he did was suggested what costume I should wear, that's all.) and I look so epic. He's holding this costume contest, which I entered (It's not like I'm going to win first place...) Anyways, he keeps on Yelling at Bowser (who's dressed up as a dragon) and Ganon (who's dressed up as a weird skeliton man) and they keep on destroying random smashers, which is evil! He seems to be a little stressed so I'm going to help him when I'm finished writting in you, my overly awesome Elincia. You know what I wanna ask him? I wanna know if he can juggle a bunch of scythes while playing DDR (very epic game) and get a high score on it. It's probably either impossible or almost impossible, but one time I saw someone actually doing that and got a very high score on smash tv, that's epic!

I now will write about a friend of Shinigami's who I just met today! His name is Vincent. Okay, so he's like a really awesome dude and he, Shinigami, and I should hang out more often and have a manly time. Well, he's dressed up as a character who I have no TRUE idea what game he's from, but I think the character is from the same game as who I'm dressed up as (Cloud, for the win!) and He also entered the costume contest. You know, I'm starting to think that everyone has entered the contest. I wonder if Vincent is more of the powerful slow man type (like me) or the man that can run pretty fast, but the attacks are weaker (like Marth) or in the middle (like...Mr. chicken?) Speaking of chickens, I think I'm going to draw myself a chicken leg, so I can have a good memory for this party that me and Rio worked hard for.

Okay, I was checking out some of the costumes people are wearing right now, and what the heck is Young Link supposed to be wearing? I'm serious, I just watched him walk around and a couple of people are just backing away from him, what the heck? His costume doesn't seem scary to me at all. Who ever he's supposed to be dressed up as, I'll destroy it by throwing my sword into the air, eats a chicken leg, screams evil then jumps up and grabs the sword while I fall and land on the dude. Now that's what I call, real battle moves.

Okay, I'm going to write about...RIO! Okay, she's dressed up as some kind of vocaloid (I'm guessing Luka 'cause of the pink hair.) She. Looks. BEAUTIFUL! Out of everyone that I think I'm better then them (not everyone, take that if your reading this evil girl!) I'd hope Rio wins, she's the most beautiful person I've met. Her sister, Dark, is dressed up as black rock shooter (I think?) I swear, Rio might win one of the prizes for the costume contest. I heard there's going to be this slow dance thing, I know who I'll be dancing with, RIO!

Okay, I've listening to random conversations right now and I just heard that evil girl has older brothers, who are TWINS! I also heard that one of them is...evil, which makes them PURE EVIL! I heard that the bad one is something like Nigel and the good one is something like Matt. Nigel...sounds like an evil name, yeah, he's evil alright. I wonder what they're dressed up as or if they even exist. If evil girl has older brothers, why did she not tell me about this?! I mean, I have a sister named Mist, and everyone knows that. Maybe it's just false. I wonder If there's anything in Link's diary that says...I think I'll go read it sometime.

I'm going to write about more people in costumes, starring, Dark Pit and Wolf! Both of them look really goth right now, I'm not sure what either of them are dressed up as, but I'm guessing it's from some kind of anime or an epic game. Whatever they're dressed up as, they kinda look a little epic. I also think Wolf's starting to hang out with Dark Pit either too much or recently, It's like Marth, He's basicly a goth- oh wait, his hair is normal, and he's dressed up as a neko! (he's dressed up as Ikuto, a well known character from some kind of anime that I don't know.) Well, at least my Cloud costume is epic.

Oh! I know who I'm going to write about now, Ninja boy! (A.K.A Michael, who's dressed up as a Ninja!) I noticed earlier when I saw him, his eyes looked a little different, I'm not sure if that's just me or it was just a ninja thing or what. Either way, He brought in my chicken wings! I am forever happy! Here's a funny story, okay so Ninja boy was talking to evil mage (A.K.A evil girl A.A.K.A known as Ellen) and Dark. All of them played rock paper scissors (Such an epic game!) and all of them got a tie the first time. As they were about to try again, flying cuccos landed on Ellen's, Dark's and Michael's heads. I wanted to laugh so hard on that, but if I was afraid that I would get knocked out or all that final smash blah blah blah, that's not the point. Evil girl tried to get the cucco off her head, but it attacked her. A random small lookin' dragon appears and burns all of the cuccos. This means I'll be having even more CHICKEN! Evil girl got up and looks around. Dark looked a bit confused. Ninja boy tells the dark-ish girls what he did, which was summoning a dragon, somehow it looked chibi (chibi = what people call "kawaii!") and...what an epic story!

I guess I'll write about Kira, which is his birthday! Rio and I made this special potion where he can be immuned or healed when something extremly bad happens. Oh and I made sure there was no one in Kira's presents, all of them are pretty small to tell you the truth. Yeah, one time I know a guy, his name was Boyd, and I was at Soren's party, and Boyd was a present, and he popped out, and it was funny, yet evil at the same time. For anyone reading this (Which they really shouldn't be *cough*Roy and Marth!*cough*) you's may have no idea who I was talking about for a moment. It's a Fire Emblem thing, and I'm from that world, so BOO HAHA!

I'm so done writing in here today. Some of the kids are telling each other scary stories and some of them are really epic, and I'm so in for listening. I think I'll tell everyone my ninja story I came up with, I know what could happen...getting knocked out. Okay Bye bye!

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Here's another chapter of Ike's diary, the Halloween chappie! Okay, so all OC's belong to their respective owners and I hoped you enjoyed the chappie! :D<p> 


	19. November 2, 2010

Dear Elincia,

Halloween is finally over and I will forever thank Rio for everything! She and I are getting married next week, so I'm a tiny bit nervous for that, but extremly excited at the same time! I learned something new about something...It's called...an abbreviation. You know, when people use those weird "LOL" or "BRB" kinds of things, well, I made one up. It's called 'IWC' which means...I want chicken. Okay, I think I'm going to start writting random stories and such like usual.

I'm going to start off by writing one of my awesomers (What, you think that's not a word? I'll give you the Greil dictionary, it's in there somewhere, you just have to use your eyes, and your head.) Michael. He destroyed a bunch of cuccos (It was an epic hit!) which they turned into chicken...YAY! I need to get him something special for getting me all those chickens...I heard his favorite food is pizza, pepperoni to be exact. If it's true, I'll get him a HUGE pepperoni pizza, I'm sure not just him would go crazy but some of the crazy kids out there would go crazy too...by trying to steal pizza! Wanna know something I heard? I heard he's close friends with Linkia (Yeah, Link got turned into a girl somehow, so we all just call him Linkia when that happens.) I wonder if that's true...eh ninja boy is still him.

I'm going to write about... Falco, the chickenhead! Oh...my...goddess! I heard he has a girlfriend named Katt...it sounds like an evil cat name. I never knew he would have one. I wonder what would happen if I caused them to break up...nah, that'd be too cruel. I know what I'll do later...turn Falco into a chicken leg, eat him, then get myself the left over chickens I haven't finished since the halloween party (which I'm getting more muscle, yeah! manlyness rules!) I think I'll do that!

I heard that there was this thing going on on one of the smash T.V channels, and there's random guys fighting epicly. That sounds so epic! If I were to vote anyone, I vote for Shinigami (if he's in there.), Michael (if he's in there), OR Juni (What? I heard she's got darkness in her, so that must make her evil, epicly!) Anyways, I was watching a little bit of it and I saw two guys I barely know, one of them was carrying a scythe and the other threw explosives (reminds me of Linkia!) anyways, I was checking out some of the moves they were doing...man was that weird...yet epic at the same time. It's like the time where I fought against Marth, we clashed our swords together while fighting, it almost seemed like we were dancing, but we weren't.

I am SO bored right now. I think I'll write about myself. Oh my goddess, I was so thinking about dying some of my hair black after what I saw on this one dude...or girl, I really couldn't tell. Anyways, this guy had the same blue hair as me, but with a bunch of black streaks...It. Looked. EPIC! I wonder what her name is, I want to be friends with it! (NOT date it...Mr. Chicken, I know you try and read Elincia.) As I was saying, I'm thinking about get getting some streaks and blah blah blah, will people start to think that I'm going punk? That'd be sad.

You know, I'm going to write about a funny story I saw earlier today. Okay so Ellen was wearing that blue dress (I have no idea why she wore it) and came up to Wolf. Wolf made a really, really funny comment saying "You actually look like a girl wearing that dress." I actually laughed so hard at that. Ha, HAHAHAHA! Back to what I was saying, evil girl had this really really evil look and Wolf just says he's kidding about it. Here's the really funny part...King Dedede starts dancing on a tree branch, and falls on evil girl and Wolfy. I would be laughing like crazy right now for that, but I don't want to be KO'd by the evillings (even though Wolf isn't such a bad guy.) Now that's a funny story, don't you think Elincia?

I'm going to write about someone no one probably knows, except for you Elincia. His name is Soren. He's my best friend, although people think that we're dating and blah blah blah (That's so not true thanks to Rio, I love her so much!) That's what I get for holding his hand that one time. Wait, you don't know what I'm talking about? Gah! No wonder people mistaken that...crazyness. So one time, I was talking to Soren and there were a bunch of people making fun of him because first off, he's a branded (You people are so cruel! That is so wrong!) and then I heard that someone hates him because he's just "a disgrace to any world in general" ...I find some people overly evil and I will use my second best friend, whose my sword, Rangell, and use it on them. Anyways, I held his hand for a little bit saying that he'll be okay and such, and then someone walked by and thought that we were dating...EVIL! I wonder if anyone has ever heard of...brotherly love. Anyways, Soren and I don't love each other "that way".

I'm done writting in here for now. I found out that Micaiah (GAH! The silver-haired maiden!) Is hanging around here for now, so I really need to hide this before she thinks that you don't belong to her, she can be quite dumb and at the same time, evil! Byebye!

-Ike

* * *

><p>P.S- Hey Ike! It's Ellen writing, yet you don't check your other pages, which is funny. I just wanted to say that some of your chicken got stolen from Wolf, and you are pretty evil sometimes, but I don't hate you like I used to, you know that right? In fact, I like you (as a friend of course!) Oh well, I see your writing about Soren, he seems like a cool guy.<p>

Hello everyone! Here is another chappie of Ike's Diary. Anyways, I don't have much to say other then all OC's belong to their respective owners, so I hope ya enjoyed the chappie!


	20. November 7, 2010

Dear Elincia,

Oh...my...goddess. There is so much drama going on! I was all like "Okay, not a big deal." but now it seems like it's all around me, which is annoying! Gah...I hate drama, at least I'm not involved with any of that evilness. I'll just write what's going on, this'll probably help my stress a lot.  
>Okay, I'll start with one that's not very bad at all, I guess. The ninja love (Sheik and Michael (I need to remind myself to get him the world's largest pepperoni pizza...)) Okay, so I was eating my chicken leg at the all star area (we all know where that is!) and so I was evesdropping on what they were talking about. I was surprised on this...Michael and Sheik broke up. I was all like "Whoa!" and Sheik kinda looked a little upset about it, but...they're still friends. That's good, right? Oh right, Michael's got a new girlfriend now, her name is Sophia. I think I've seen her around once. Hm...<p>

I'll write about something not so dramaish...YEAH! Okay, there's this dude named Reinhard (Man does he like himself! He loves himself so much, I laugh my butt off sometimes.) I've been starting to hang out with him since he's so funny. I think I found my way out of the drama life, hang out with a dude, Reinhard. Oh my chickens, earlier today Reinhard and I were doing this really random dance, and there were banannas all over the place. Reinhard steps on one, and slips and falls flat on his face. I was like "Whoa, are you okay?" he starts laughing and he says "REAL men are okay when they fall flat on their face like they don't care." I laughed my butt off on that one.

Here comes the drama again, okay, evil girl and Wolf were arguing something about evilness or whatever (I wasn't really paying attention what they were arguing about but I know it has something to do with evil girl's darkside. Here's something, they hate each other now like cats and dogs now. I'm so glad I didn't get involved in there, although I did hear my name mentioned in the argument, but I don't think it was anything evil.

Here's the craziest part of this, Okay, so I was watching this really random thing where random smashers fail at doing stupid stunts. While I was watching, I start hearing a BUNCH of arguing. I think it was Marth and Roy arguing. Okay, they're like really close best friends (Kinda like how Soren and I are really close.) and now I hear is something about ditching and blah blah blah and argue argue argue. Later on, I think they were brawling, against each other. I think both of them are knocked out now but I don't know...I just hope they make up and hug each other or something, I really hate seeing relationships (bro/sis way, dating way...you get the point.) die out. I think I'll do something about some of this, maybe everything'll much better.

Okay, I need to find another happy place in this journal so I don't end up causing some kind of evilness.. and that is...RIO! Okay, so I was talking to her earlier about all the drama that was going on. She gave me some helpful advice. She told me to ignore everything that's going on and find my happy place. I looked at Rio's eyes, and guess what? Right there... I saw my happy world. Oh man, speaking of Rio! in just two days, is our wedding! I really hope that everything gets better within that time range. I'll probably steal more of Link's cuccos (speaking of those I think I'll attack one and let it attack Link, haha! Now I feel evil, I guess I AM evil!) and then destroy it and cook it and eat it and all that...blah blah blah.

Now...I think I'll stop writting in here. Man, this is the first time half of my stuff is complaining about it. I guess I'm just stressed about the wedding coming up in a few days or something...is that normal? Am I going to end up like Snake...an insane old man who likes boxes? I sure hope not. I think I'll stop now, bye bye Elincia!

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! I finally updated on Ike's diary, woot! Okay, I don't have much to say other then I'll probably update this more often for now then my ToD (which is on deviantart if anyone wants to read it.) All OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope you enjoy Ike's unusal page of his diary!<p> 


	21. November 9, 2010

Dear Elincia,

My wedding. Is. The. Best. Day. Of. MAN KIND! YEAH! Oh my goddess so there was like many new people around and I even got to meet some newbies. I would like to thank everyone that has helped the wedding! I'm a true man now, sniff sniff. I'm not crying Elincia, I bet it on Micaiah's life! So many crazy things happened during the time...time to write about it!

Okay, I'm going to write about a girl that I met at the wedding... She seems like an evil girl due to her mischiefness...she does that on the evil people, so that's a good thing. Her name is Mystique. I'm too lazy to write about her appearance, why? Because I am! Oh dang it! I'm so sorry for sounding so rude to you Elincia, I promise it won't happen again. Just blame evil girl if it happens again. She did some crazy stuff, I saw some of it, but I wasn't able to see the whole thing. I think she was flirting with Roy though, but I'm not sure. I can see a pyro couple happening there... wait a minute... Rin's a pyro...and she's pretty mature, and then there's crazy pyros like Roy and Mystique...well as long as those pyros get rid of evilness, I'm good!

Haha, I'm going to write about my now wife, Rio! When I saw her in her wedding dress...she looked so beautiful. Her eyes shined into mine...after all the marriage stuff, we made a promise to always be honest to each other. I think she and I will live happily ever after (What? I'm still a man!) I will write this...I promise to protect her when danger comes. I've told her my true feelings... which is how much I loved her. Oh, I believe Dark got Rio a nice gift, which is a triple silver diamond necklace (It's not one of those girly ones, trust me. If it was, I know how Rio is, she hates girly girls!) I heard that this necklace can grant you special powers...they say its flames, but it can also be the power of love...I think it's both. If Rio likes it, then I'm totally fine with that! I should start inserting one of those weird smileys people do these days, nah they look weird. I love you Rio!

I'm going to write about Evil girl now. Okay, so I saw Ellie talking to Sophia about some random stuff, I think it was about the future. I heard her ask if she thought that she and Michael'll get married some day, and so I hear an "I hope so." from Sophia...I think. Okay, I found this REALLY funny, so I was watching evil girl bringing lots of toilet paper over, and then I see Donkey Kong eating a bananna, and he throws the peel right in front of her. She steps, slips, and falls flat on her face. It probably hurts, but I can't help it but laugh at that...everyone was laughing at the fall! I don't think she cared when everyone laughed, although she looked a little embarrassed. Hmph, as long as my chickens are being eating by me I don't care what happens. One more thing I need to say, I heard that evil girl has a 'sacred secret' I wonder what that is.

Time to write about my awesome helper, Shinigami! He rules like a boss! You know why? Because he helped plan with the marriage stuff...YAY! I gave him the best thank you presents of man kind...which is an epic half scythe and sword...IT RULES! I think he really likes it, he tried it out and it's very, very useful. Haha, I think he's going to use that whenever someone OVERLY evil comes...but I don't know. I hope he has a good life though, not that I'd never see again...that'd be sad...

No more emo talk now! Speaking of emos, I was talking to Snake (he was hiding in his box) and asked him if he was okay. He was all like "No." And I was all like "What's wrong?" Not like he cares though, he needs to man up though, I mean...c'mon. I found out what was wrong with him though...he broke up with some lady that sounded chinese or something like that. The only thing that would make ME go emo is if someone were to take all the chickens from the world, and destroy all them...I guess...what's that fancy word...oh yeah. extincted chickens and if I lost Rio (Which shouldn't happen...I hope.)

Time to write about of epicness (AKA Michael...I just realized i'm using epic alot...EVIL!) Okay, so he brought in this small white dragon and it's all cool looking and such (I wonder if the guy would ever become a drago-knight if he could choose...I need to ask him that sometime.) and then he gave me this one gift, which is a manly dragon choker (Men can wear this stuff too you know! Look at Marth, he wears a tiara and is still a man for Micaiah's sake!) Anyways, this choker will be useful, especially since I know some guys in my world that are either drago-knights or laguz's (which means they can turn into a dragon or wolf or a cat etc.) For drago-knights, if they somehow loose their dragon, I can use this epic choker to find them, and for the laguz's, perfect for lost kiddies...BAHAHAHAHA! I feel evil now, anyways, the dude's really nice. (Pit and you lovely pikmin plant thingies whatever you call them I know what you're thinking right now, I'M MARRIED!)

Speaking of dragons, I'm thinking about Soren now (NOT THAT WAY!) he came to my wedding, and people made fun of him, any evil people who makes fun of them...I will go all Rangell on you...EVIL! Okay, so there was this "Turn your partner into a mummy!" game, and Rio and Dark were partners, so I went over to Soren and we've became partners. I was wrapping toilet paper around my bestest friend and then some of the tiolet paper ripped off. I was like "how is that possible?" Soren, he like...knows everything. I asked why it happened and then he told me that the toilet paper was too tight...no wonder it broke. He still loves me (BROTHERLY) no matter how many stupid questions or moments I have, blah blah blah!

I think I'm done spazzing...wait...Chicken...vs...Turkey...CHICKEN IS SO GONNA WIN, HA! If the turkey wins, It'll get no sympathy from me. I'm having an awesome day... I need to also thank Rin and Kira for bringing some of the foods to the wedding...now what kind of thank you presents should I give them? Well, I guess I'll be leaving now, Oh yeah! Princess Elincia came to my wedding too! And my sister, Mist! Anyways, byebye!

-Ike

P.S- This is Link writing, Wow Ike, this page is pretty crazy...I hope you didn't eat too much chicken. We all know what happens when someone eats too much chicken.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Here is another chappie of Ike's Diary. Looks like he's now married to Rio, Congratulations Ike and Rio! Haha! Ike is so happy, he's crazy xDD Okay, all OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoyed the chappie!<p> 


	22. December 1, 2010

Dear Elincia,

Holy goddess of chickens, I haven't writen in you for a while! I should really start writing in more often. I got to say, funny stuff happened though out the days that I haven't wrote in you. I must fill in.

I'll start writing about...Krom (He's evil and he knows it. Ask all the ninjas out there.) Okay, so I was battling him and his daugher Lucina at the Castle Seige, and Krom got this smash ball, and when he used it, it was similar to mine. I need to say this out...He's a ripoff! Okay, I can see why Roy hates me but I have a reason to hate Krom, or Chrom, or whatever he's going to be called (I like Krom better for some reason.) Anyways, I ended up loosing to him (and Lucina, who I thought was Marth) and now I owe him a bunch of whatever his favorite food is. I hated that part of the event.

Okay, I'm done ranting about Krom, time to write about Soren! Okay so he and I were talking about magic and all that, and he recently learned some new attack moves. I don't know how to describe them...but it was EPIC! I wonder what I'd look like as a mage or whatever, would that scare anyone or would I still look good? Oh wait, Soren's right next to me (he's doing something, so he doesn't know that I'm writing in my diary, besides, he's my best friend, he won't care.)...and...I just asked him. He told me that it wouldn't matter, because I'm still the same person. Wow, I feel really special now, YAY!

Ninja talk time! Okay, so Sophia and Michael are going to get married soon, which means...I'll be bringing him...pizza. I'm getting a box of pepperoni and then another box with lots of chicken it (What? So what if he doesn't eat that, the chicken pizza's for me, muwhahahaha- ah I feel evil now.) I wonder who'll be next to get married...I wonder what would happen if I gave Rin a fresh apple, hm...Back to ninja talk! You know what'd be an interesting battle? Michael vs himself (like those clone thingies!) I wonder who'd win that battle...If it happens, I'll eat my chicken leg, and cheer for Michael!

I'm going to write about...LINK! I found his diary and read some of the pages. Link's writing is so... it's fancy-ish lookin'. I never noticed that his writing actually looked...better then my writing! I thought I was the one that was better then him! Maybe I should get people to vote who they think is better...that's a great idea! Okay, so a few weeks ago, I was watching Link fight against Donkey Kong. So Link pulls out a bomb and throws it at ape man. He, slips and falls...ON A BANANA! Anyways, so DK dodges and picks Link up. He jumps off stage, which means...no one won! Does this mean I can't have any more chicken? Because I thought that DK was going to win the brawl, oh well. My chicken!

I'm going to write about...Rin! Phoenix...plus fire...pyroness. I had no idea what I just said there, but I do know that she can fight very well (like Soren!) Anyways, she was fighting against Roy (Pyroness!) Okay, so I see a lot of fire going on, an assist trophy being opened...and a -WAIT A MINUTE! Mr. Resetti does nothing but nag at people about random stuff. He's just as bad as navi when it comes to nagging!

And I'm now in a rush to finish this! Soren is being evil right now by trying to draw random stuff in you! Elincia, if you get inked by Soren, please forgive me...

-Ike

* * *

><p>Woot! Ike's Diary is back! It's a bit short, so, hehehehe, sorry! The next chappie I'm sure there'll be more Ikeness! Hm...do you think Ike would look good as a mage? All OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoyed the chappie!<p> 


	23. December 6, 2010

Dear Elincia,

Evil! A bunch of cuccos have attacked me! This is all Link's fault! He should of told me earlier not to attack those rabid cuccos...now I'm afraid that I might have the mad cucco disease. Oh man, I think it's happening already...EVIL CUCCOS! Next time, I'm going to ask Rin if she can burn all of these cuccos...she's a pyro, and she's smart, unlike Roy! I think I'll just start writing about random people, since Michael's and Sophia's wedding is over...IT WAS EPIC!

Okay...there were a bunch of fun games...and one of them is a game where you pick chicken legs up with your mouth (This was my idea! I kept on asking Michael to have this as one of the wedding games...I got him to say yes!) So basicly what happened is there were three people playing this (it was me, evil girl, and Shinigami) somehow...I DIDN'T WIN! It was Shinigami, he's a good man though, so I'm okay with it.

Mother of Elincias (That's right, I added that evil 's' after Elincia)... I was walking into the wedding area thingie (I don't know how to describe the area, it was all fancy like mine and Rio's wedding) and I found a sword...that had a hilt that was designed like a chicken leg... I SO want that now! I feel like a little kid for saying that now. I need to ask ninja dragon boy if he saw that sword. If he didn't, and it's no one's...I call the sword first!

I'm going to write about...Evil girl and Rin. Okay, so... Evil girl and Rin decided to prank someone right after the wedding...and guess who got pranked? KROM DID! There was a bunch of balloons with fire in it (those balloons won't pop from fire...they're fire proof!) and so Ellie got Krom to open the door... all of those balloons fall. Krom thought there was a monster so he attacked all of the balloons by slicing all of them with his sword...he ended up getting burned for that. Now that's what I call, a good prank.

I'm going to write about...LINK! Somehow, he got sick...like really badly. Guess what I did? I went to where he was, got a moldy cheesecake with one of those explosive devices that Snake put in, put it near Link, and watched it explode...I thought that was HILARIOUS on Link's expression. He was all like "WHO DID THAT?!" He looked so angry. Haha, wait a minute...I think I know what's going to happen now...Link's going to get me back...I need to tell everyone not to listen to Link when he wants anyone to prank me, NONONONONO- I'm going to shut up now.

Why the evillings have I not written about mr. ninja on the first thing when I write about evil people? Oh well, he can somehow carry my sword around easily! Earlier today, I asked him if he thought that he could carry my sword, he was all like "yes" and I was all like "You are so not a Marth, but I want proof!" So he grabbed my sword, and walked around with it like it was a stick. There was this evil transvestte, his name was Ghirahim I think, and so he was able to defeat him EASILY with my sword. Yay! I'm not the only man here that can carry a sword easily (unless Reinhard can...Not...crossdresser...I wonder what ninjas look like with dresses...I need to ask Soren, he knows everything.)

I'm done writting all of my evilness here...wait...I need to say something about the flower...Sophia threw the flowers...and...guess who caught it? Link did! One thing, I don't think that he has a girlfriend, then again, I got attacked by all of those cuccos. I'm out of here now, byebye!

-Ike

P.S- Ike, I'll find a way to prank you...and it won't be cuccos attacking you either, wait, you just didn't listen to me when that happened.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I'm updating a lot today! This is the third time I've updated today, and there'll be more chappies for one of the swordsman's diary's today! Anyways...All ocs belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoyed Ike's evil page of his diary! xDD<p> 


	24. December 12, 2010

Dear Elincia,  
>Oh no Linky-pie didn't! He totally pranked me...it was pure evil! There was this water fountain thingie at this one park I was at, and when I pressed the button thinige, when I thought it was going into my mouth, it hit my pants...now it looks like I peed myself! That makes me look so bad, and that is pure evil!<p>

I'm going to write about...Juni! I haven't seen her in forever! Okay so I was talking to her earlier today and this random smart bomb almost hits her. I ran over to the smart bomb and got hit. I kinda got hurt from it pretty good, but...I healed, Haha! I bet Juni's happy for saving her from being hit by that evil smart bomb! ...I wonder who threw it...It must be that evil cucco!

Now I'm going to write about... Mr. Chicken! Hahahahaha! Something funny happened to him...okay so Diddy Kong was eating a bananna and threw this peel onto the floor and then Falco, not paying attention to anything really, steps onto the banana and slips, causing him to do a split. HAHAHA! That was the FUNNIEST thing I've seen in forever! I was able to record it with my chicken leg disgused camcorder, muwhahahahaha! Now I sound evil, that's just plain evil, I'm not suppose to be evil dang it!

I'm going to write about an incubus. His name is Krowe, and he has silver hair. Wait a minute...did I just say incubus? OH MY CHICKENS! Does this mean he could go after Rio? She's mine! Wait...I heard he has met Rin and likes her...hm...That's good to hear, at least he won't go after Rio. Anyways, Krowe does look better then-NOT ME! I still think I'm good looking, no matter what creature I am, ha!

Speaking of evil things, I need to write something that is the opposite of evil. Hm...Oh, Jasmine! I saw her at that wedding the other day, She dressed up pretty nice. I wonder what she ate there, I know what I had, CHICKEN! Anyways, I was talking to her earlier and this huge spider was on her head. I had no idea what spider it was, but she told me that she felt crawling on her head. I slowly grabbed the huge spider and threw it at evil girl. The spider landed on her back, and it crawled all over her. Apparently, she was able to kill it later on, but she did blame it on someone else, HAHA! Jasmine must be happy that I got the spider away from her.

I am going to write about...Kira! You know what I want now? I want to get some streaks, I don't know what color though...Anyways, Toon Link mistaken Kira for the ninja, I have no idea how that's possible since they're like nothing alike that could cause them to be mistakened for eachother...but I like my chicken! Anyways, I was talking to Kira, and so he used this darkfire move on Toon Link, and boy does he sound like a girl when he screams, man! I should hang out with the guy more often, he's better then people say. Now, this guy, is so a man.

Okay...I'm tired like heck now and I think I'll go annoy Falco soon. I wonder What would happen if evil girl accidently kissed a ninja...that would be funny (Wow, I'm really evil lately, what's up with me? I blame Soren for this!) I'm off to hang out (or pass out) sayonara!

-Ike

P.S- Ike, I'm reading your journal right now, and that spider thing wasn't funny! By the way, I ate one of your chicken legs...I got hungry.

* * *

><p>Hello guys! Here is the forth chappie posted Today! Wow, I feel speedy today. Well, I think I am done posting chappies for today, so woot! Anyways, Who here wants some chicken? I know I do! All OCs belong to their respective owners and I got a random shoutout to all of yous...Happy Overly early Halloween! ;D<p> 


	25. December 17, 2010

Dear Elincia,

Since when did banannas become a popular pranking tool? Roy's been using it on Marth so that he slips and lands on his butt and then DK (donkey kong for those who didn't know *cough* Ness! *cough*) and Diddy Kong were throwing banannas to make a slippery...mountain, I think that's what it is. Now...I'm going to write about random people before christmas comes (Wait did I just call myself slow...because I'm not that slow...right?)

Okay! I'm going to write about...MR INCUBUS! Okay, so the good news is that he wasn't flirting with Rio (HA!) He was flirting with Rin...she didn't look amused or impressed or whatever you people use these days (I sound evil don't I?) Anyways, he continues to flirt with the phoenix girl and soon...fire was used during that conversation. Later on though, he tried to talk to Rin, and she seemed to be in a happier mood. Okay so they were talking and blah blah blah and I heard my name was called. So as soon as I heard my name called I started to evesdrop on them. (I'm not a creeper!) ...They only were talking about how I lost a battle against Mr. Chicken and laughed about it...EVIL!

At least I wasn't the only one who lost...ninja boy also lost...to Olimar and Peach. I got to watch that brawl happen too. There was someone suppose to be on his side, but there was no one there...so he went on his own. I don't remember if this was at that Lylat cruise or that one pokemon stage where the stage can go upside down and the gravity gets lighter and other pokemony stuff I don't care about. Anyways, while I was eating my chicken leg for this, I notice that I start to see ninja boy nearly flying off the stage, which made me almost drop my chicken leg, but he recovered. I continued watching...and watching...and then I almost fell asleep...and then...I see ninja boy go flying off stage. I was all like "Whoa!" and then I notice that Peach and Olimar won the battle.

Who haven't I wrote about in forever? I'll write about...Kirby! That evil little pinky thingie! He ate me AND my sword! He spit me out, but he didn't give me my sword back! I need to have my sword to show my manlyness you know...the one thing that gets me so angry...people stealing my sword. I think I'll get Kirby back somehow...Oo! I just have a good idea. I'll push him over to Dedede (He's been hungry lately) so if he eats Kirby, he'll feel my pain, and then soon, he'll give me my sword back. Doesn't that sound like an excellent idea?

I'm going to write about my best friend, Soren! I'm actually sitting right next to him right now (back to back which is why he doesn't know I'm writing in my diary...and if he does, well, he keeps my secrets so take that!) so we were talking about random pictures we saw...and I told him this one pictured that we both hated...people drawing us kissing each other (Ew!) I know what to do when I see pictures like that though...I found the magical back button on this internet thingie on a laptop (it's my second best friend now!) Speaking of the internet! Soren's really smart, so he taught me how to use the internet...so I know more of the newish stuff...MUWHAHAHA!

Okay...Wow...I wrote a lot here today...I blame Soren...he's making me become like one of those smart people (just kidding Soren, if you're reading this...I'll make you a sandwhich later.) Right... one more thing...who's all writing in my diary?! I actually looked at my other pages and saw the "P.S" which means someone's reading my diary! Which one of you evilings is it? I'll find out later...I just need to hang out with Soren and find my chicken legs...bye.

-Ike

P.S- Ha ha. Ike, you are sometimes an idiot, I think you can tell who's writing this since I use a BLUE pen...If you want a hint...this guy's got blue hair...goodbye.

* * *

><p>Hello guys! Here is a chappie of Ike's diary! Woot! Okay...I don't have to much to say here but all OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoy this chappie! :P<p> 


	26. December 18, 2010

Dear Elincia,  
>I found one of the people who was writing in my diary...and that one person was...Roy! What did I ever do to him?! I mean...I don't think I did anything bad to him...Anyways, I'm still looking for the evillings that wrote in my diary...they all will be founded and be turned to chickens for me to eat, MUWHAHAHAHA! Wait...I am turning evil...I need to get some streaks to prove that I'm evil then...<p>

I'm going to write about...RIO! I'm actually really sad right now...she has to go somewhere and she'll be there for at least six months to possibly a year or two! I can't wait that long...she has to leave to another place for some kind of a mission. Apparently, if this isn't done soon, the world will end...that means no more me! I'm serious though, if Rio does leave for a while, and if she somehow takes my diary and decides to read it, here's a little message for you: I love you.

Okay, I'm done with the mushy-mushy stuff, time to talk about...Sheiky! (It's a funny name, right?) I haven't seen her in forever...I'm not sure if she's still sad about the dumpage or other drama that I don't care about, anyways...she almost attacked me! This means one thing...never trust ninjas. Back to what I was saying about Sheik...she for some reasson attacked me...not sure if there was a bunch of rabid cuccos (Yeah...I kinda attacked them earlier...stupid me...) or...there might of been something on my face (I swear, something appears on my face and I don't even know it...)

I must say...so many battles...I'm going to talk about this one with Marth, Juni, and Jane. This one wasn't too bad actually, it was those HP special battles...Anyways! Okay, so this stage was at the worst place ever, that warioware place...ugh! I was impressed (Soren, this is my smartness, this is what you're doing to me!) with all the fighting though. The first one who fell was Jane... and then there was a tie of one HP left...Marth and Juni...who did win...I'll just say Juni threw something at Marth and he used the counter and attacked Juni...so that means...tiara boy won the battle. Whoopie doo.

Holy chickens! I'm watching outside from this window in my room right now...and I see evil Ellie slowly...it looks like she's shattering like pieces of herself fall to the ground like broken glasses...then it turns into some kind of light magic and fades away. I have no idea what's going on there...maybe someone put a curse on her...then again...right when I left my world, I heard several people have disappeared...just as long as it's not Soren it's all good...I don't know if I should help evil girl or not 'cause I actually feel a little bad for her. I'm sure someone will save her...it's not like that everyone hates her or anything.

I'm gonna write last about...Dark Pit. He's been pretty evil lately, I think Pit did something evil to cause Dark Pit to be so angry...and I also learned to never tick off dark evil angels...especially calling them a girl. I wonder what would happen if I said that dark wings are for weaklings...I think I'd end up forgetting stuff...don't want that to happen at all...

Okay! I'm going to go back and look for all of those evilings that wrote in my journal. They will all be turned into chickens...and then I can cook them...and eat them. That means Roy is dinner. Bye bye!

-Ike

P.S- So, what you're saying is...you'd eat me, right? When I'm a chicken, I'm really also a human, so that makes you...I forgot what that word is called, I need to find a book now, good luck trying to find me!

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Here is a chappie of Ike's diary...I don't have too much to say other then all OCs belong to their respective owners. Enjoy the chappie! :D<p> 


	27. December 25, 2010

Dear Elincia,

Whoa! I just woke up from a horrible dream...I had a dream where people were telling me that Rio was missing, so I tried looking for her...then I started to lose my memery on her...then shortly, when I found her, I had no idea who she was...and then we drifted apart...now that's the worst nightmare I've had so far. Well here's something good...It's CHRISTMAS! You know what that means...fresh tasty chicken! There's this one party that Marth made and all that and I'm going, so that means I'm dragging Soren with! YEAH! Now...I think I got some sad and good things about what is going on...

I'm going to write about...a blonde that I barely write about which is...Peach! She's making some cake...it's got that white creamy frosting, some mixed berries at the the edges, and there's green frosting writing that says "Merry Christmas" in some weird writing called cursive (I think that's what It's called...remind me to ask Soren that question later) and it smells pretty good (Which is surprsing because I rarely eat deserts, I'm more into the meat...) Not only is she making cake, but she's also making a bunch of other deserts. I think there's going to be brownies (Yuck!), Cookies (Soren likes cookies.), Ice cream, and a bunch of other stuff that I don't like. There is going to be this one kind of food, I'm not sure if she's actually making it, but it's called chocolate chip chicken...I think. I might eat that, but I'm not really into deserts.

I'm going to write about...Link! I heard he's bringing a guest from some other game world...If he or she or it (Yes, I said it, that's what Link is sometimes) can actually kick some butt or not...oh well. Okay, so earlier today I was eating my chicken Leg and I find Link...prancing around...like a princess. I laughed my butt off when he was doing that and something even better happened...he slipped on a bananna! HA! It just makes my day when stuff like that happens. What? I like watching people slip and fall...they're clumsy people!

Okay, here we go. I'm going to write about Ellie...it could possibly be the last time I wrote about her. Remember that she was like...turning into pieces? Well, she's completely in pieces now. No one knows what they're going to do with her...Someone said they might use her as food to one of the guys (Would that be...nevermind) and then I'm hearing stuff that she'll be revived, but there's one problem. No one really knows how to revive someone when they're in pieces, not even Soren knows that. Why do I even care about this you ask? Because what if it's contagious? It could happen to me or even Soren!

Alright...I guess I'll write about...Myst, Michael, and Juni (Because I feel like writting about those guys at once.) Anyways, I was talking to them earlier today and one of those guys seemed to be very excited...which was Juni. Myst was pretty chill and dragon boy was enjoying his pizza (not sure if he was paying attention or not) since the party's going to start soon...I'm going to prank those three guys and wonder if they'll kick my butt or not...unless Soren starts to nag at me that I shouldn't prank people (What's wrong with that?) ...yeah.

I'm going to rant about some pokemons. Okay, so during some battles lately I pick up this pokeball and when I throw it, the pokemon doesn't appear for me, but when someone else picks it up and throws it, the pokemon appears...WHAT THE HECK?! Another battle, I throw this pokeball, the pokemon appears but it attacks ME! Did I do something wrong? Was there something on my face at that time? Maybe I smelled bad? Is there a certain weakness about pokemon that I should worry about? Remind me to never throw a pokeball again...I should go ask someone that knows pokemon very well, maybe pokemon trainer, but I heard that he's getting sick or something, hm...

My hands are hurting a lot. The party's about to start soon, which means...Time to drag Soren with! I hope they have some kind of meat there. I'm off, bye!

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Here is a chappie of Ike's diary! Mhm...Chocolate chip chicken...that sounds so weird...Ike, you and your chicken. Anyways, Enjoy this random chappie! :D and all ocs belong to their respective owners.<p> 


	28. January 8, 2011

Dear Elincia,

Yes, it's finally a new year! I know what this means...more chicken for me. Okay, so that christmas party was great! There was lots of yummy food, such as chicken, and some other stuff. I was hanging around with a lot of people, and it was just fantastic! One of them dressed up as an elf...I think it was Toon Link and there was another one that wore a blue tunic...it makes me wonder how there's two of them and if there's going to be an invasion of them...I guess I shouldn't worry though...So I'm good! I should start writting about some people and stuff that happened, right? Thanks for telling me Elincia! This is one of the reasons why I love you, in a friendly way of course.

Speaking of Elincia, I actually saw her at new years eve! I was really shocked...I thought she was dead...but she's not...that's great news! I hope Rio won't get jealous of me or anything...I don't like women who are easily jealous...she probably doesn't so I'm good! Anyways, I was talking to her for a little bit and she told me that she found love...and her love is... are you ready? Hold on for a minute... Alright, prepare yourself now...because what I'm gonna tell you will probably shock you for life. Her love is...Krom. It REALLY shocked me when she told me that...I was gonna pass out for a moment. I don't like Krom at all...I kinda hate Elincia for that...but there's nothing I can do. If Krom does anything evil to Elincia, then I will use my final smash on Krom...Wait...I think I'll use it so that I don't get replaced in the new super smash game...Why haven't I thought of that.

I found the funniest thing in the world...a picture of Kirby kissing Pikachu. I don't understand why I see stuff like that...it just makes me wonder if I'm going crazy or something. I just needed to this off of my chest. I don't need to go crazy on anyone...or biting someone...not that I would anyways. I don't why I just wrote this. I'm moving on.

I'm now gonna write about...Kira! He's changed a lot since we first met. He used to HATE my guts when we first met...I think that was because I replaced Roy...then again...a lot of people hate replacers. Now, he doesn't hate me so much...instead he's hating Krom since he's gonna replace me...well...probably replace me since there's a good chance. I guess I got lucky there. I think this means that he won't go destroying me or anything since he no longer hates me, take that Krom! I still need to be careful...he could end up going right back to hating me any second now...just any second...Anyways, I was talking to him for a little bit and told me that he knows a guy who can look into the future...and I thought Micaiah was the only one who could do that (I hate her for trying to kill Soren by the way! I found that out recently...) So I'm gonna go to him and ask him to look into my future and see if I'll be in the next super smash game. I owe Kira something good...I don't know what to get him though...I'll think about that later. I've heard from Link that he thinks that Kira's an emo...now Kira himself told me that he's a goth (whenever I hear that word it makes me think of Dark pit.) So...if that's an insult...then Link will get no sympathy. If a battle happens...count me in to watch! I'll drag Soren with to watch.

Speaking of goths, I'll write about Dark Pit. So...he was talking to Marth and said that he's going to get some streaks in his hair. He was thinking about getting some silver streaks or a midnight shade brown in his hair. Is this what gothlings usually do? give some streaks and such? Sounds a little evil...but that doesn't make them evil (Soren apparently gets offended if I say something like that...) Oh! Speaking of Dark Pit...he (and maybe I) is going to some kind of festival where you get to hang around with Zombie lookin' thingies (Link knows what they're called...I think they're called Redeads or something like that) and all that crazy stuff. If I do go...I just hope that I don't get hurt or anything...that'd be bad.

I'm gonna write about...Chickenhead! I got the best news in the whole world...I was able to catch Falco and eat him. That means I won't be writting about him too much anymore...Oh well, there's many people to talk about yet...I just realized more and more people are disappearing...I just hope I don't end up like one of those peoples...So...whoever loves Mr. chicken, if your reading this right now, I swear to goddess that Link ate him.

Okay...I'm bored. I'm going to write about a few more people since more and more people are disappearing, which is weird. I'm going to blame Krom, it's all his fault. Anyways, I'll write about Michael. Haven't seen him much lately since he's married to Sophia. I wonder if he's one of those people that change on you and all that drama...if that's the case...EVIL! It's either possibly that, or he is one of those people that could of disappeared with his wife...two people disappearing without me causing it in one day...new record! Krom, why must you do this?! Why must you fall in love with Elincia then cause everything to go all evil?!

I'm gonna write about...nevermind. My hand hurts so bad that It could explode any second. Krom, this is all your fault! Okay...I'm done blaming him for this...I really hope he doesn't read this... I don't want to loose all of my meat...AND NOW I'M DONE GOODBYE!

-Ike

* * *

><p>Ike, you seemed a little stressed at the ending. Haha, I finally posted another chappie of Ikey's diary. That's one long chappie to start of the new year, hahaha. All OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoy this chappie! :D<p> 


	29. March 3, 2011

Dear Elincia,  
>Whoa! I thought I ran out of pages, but nope. I actually forgotten about writing in you, Elincia. I'm SO SO SO sorry about that. Good thing I'm writting right now. I writting is becoming more improved (That so looks right, right?) Well anyways, I should start writting on random people and other stuff.<p>

Alright, I'm now going to write about...KIRBY! He's found a new girlfriend, and her name is Jigglypuff (EW!) I've heard a really weird rumor...Kirby was supposed to be yellow when he was born but was Pink. If that is true, then I'm going to wonder why he isn't yellow...because his pink doesn't look good on him! I hope he doesn't read this because He could end up eating me or eating me then spitting me out then become an imposter...which is evil! Can you believe that Elincia? Good thing I won't have to deal with too many copy cats...as long as there are no clones around...

I'm going to write about someone now. This is a mini letter if somehow Rio is reading this. I haven't been seeing you at all lately and I miss you where ever you are. I'm starting to lose my hope that she doesn't love me so much anymore, but who knows these days? Maybe I'm just going crazy. Speaking of Rio, I've been having weird dreams where I keep on forgetting about her. I'm really scared that she might read this and then think all that crazy stuff. Anyways, alive or dead, I will still fight for my friends, family and loved ones, and my chicken legs and wings (That means all the chicken in the world is mine, muwhahaha! That sounded evil, didn't it?)

Now, time to write about, Dark Link! Okay, that idiot is so stupid he makes me laugh, Haha! I couldn't stop laughing when he said that he was going to eat Link and take over the world. Number one, are you a cannibal and number two, that is the stupidest (stupidest is a real word in the Greil dictionary!) thing I have ever heard in my whole life! The next thing you know, Dark Link runs over to me and tries to bite my arm. I threw my sword into the air, jump and screamed "EVIL!" and then I grabbed my sword and fell on Dark Link. I thought that was the best thing I've ever done. Besides, I think I "pawned" (Or whatever people use these days, tch, overly modern people...) Dark Link, woohoo!

Speaking of Dark Link, I should write about the Elf boy, also known as 'Zelda' (Take that you pretty boy! That's what you get for being mistaken as your game title or whatever people call it!) He's been pretty mean to me and Roy and I don't like that evilness coming from him. I think he got himself a girlfriend (how the heck did he get one of those?) so I'm starting to think he's gonna be all that 'awesome' and such...I have something to say about Link...you are the most evil thingies in this world and should get eaten by one of those plant thingies from the tournament (Originally from Mario I think.) Anyways, I discovered that my sword is much better then his because mine is much heavier. That fairy boy couldn't carry this with two hands, maybe drag it a little bit but that's about it.

Okay, I'm done writting in here for now. Hopefully no one will destroy me like crazy or anything like that, in that case, BYE!

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Woot! I was able to post a chappie of Ike's diary! Sorry for not posting anything for a while, but I have some news about Ike's diary, are you guys ready to see the truth?<p>

...

This is the last chapter of Ike's diary, sad right?

Alright, well, All OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoy this last chappie!

...

Not! April fools! *chuckles* The story's gonna keep on going, I love ya'll and have a great April fools day. :D


	30. April 15, 2011

Dear Elincia,

HA! I found you! You were hiding in Marth's room...now how did you end up there? Was Marth trying to steal you or something? If that's that case...I promise I won't let you be in that dangerous situation again. I'm gonna write about random people again, so yay! After that...I might just go look for chicken or whack Roy's head with a huge chicken leg...nah too lazy...anyways, lets move on now!

I am first going to write about Dark Pit right now because there's a story that just made me laugh like crazy and he has no idea who did it...which was actually...ME! Anyways, so he was sleeping and snoring, which got annoying, and then I was trying to wake him up because I needed to ask him about you, Elincia. First thing I tried to do is pour cold water on him...but surprisingly it didn't work. So the next thing I do is pour honey all over him...that didn't work either. I ran off to find some help (and it took awhile...) but finally I got some help from Toon Link. He told me to get one of those stereo thingies where you can listen to music from and such, so I grabbed one of those, connected it to a telivision (or whatever they're called) and turned it on, blasted out some music. It...DIDN'T...WORK! HOW?! So this is what I finally did...I ripped Dark Pit's wings off...and he snapped awake screaming his butt off...I quickly ran off and hid so that I didn't get caught. He's probably still very angry right now, so I better not ask him the question that I wanted to ask...and I REALLY REALLY hope that he doesn't read this because I have a bad feeling he might feed me to "Hades" (At least from what Roy said "Hades" eats other people) or something like that. Yeah...I'm going to move on now from there! (and yet I feel evil at the same time...and he has no idea that I did it.)

Speaking of eating other people...I'm going to write about Dark Link! I thought of a very funny name for him and you'd laugh at it so hard if you were to read this...Mr. Cannibal chicken face! (Does that make me sound like one of those guys that wants to eat other people? If that were the case...NO! I don't like eating other people!) Anyways...this is how I came up with it... Dark Link was fighting against Link in this one tourment and then both of the Links attacked eachother and fell and it looked like Dark Link was eating Link's leg from my view...so I started to laugh my butt off until I got weird looks from everyone and then I said "What" and then I got slapped by Peach who told me to shut my pie hole...that makes no sense but that's not the point...Dark Link's not a Mr. Cannibal chicken face! he could turn into one of those chicken thingies from Link's world...HA!

I need to write about someone who I usually don't write about in such a long time or very commonly...wait I know! I know...Toon Link! I guess I'll write about him now. I like the fact that he was actually giving me legit ideas to wake Dark Pit up and not giving me stupid ones like I should just jump off a cliff and scream like a coward or something along those lines...stupid Toon Link, but that never happened...yet! I want to thank him for helping me out which I didn't do yet or give him a present for helping me which was actually effortive (yes effortive is a word I got it from the Greil dictionary!) so what should I get him now...I heard that he loves to slice those chicken thingies from his world (I actually forgot the name of those but it starts with a "C" if I am correct.) maybe I'll get him one of those...or even better! I get him a couple of those and he can make me lots and lots of chicken! YEAH!

I'm going to write about someone I don't remember if I writen him recently or not...and his name is Kira! Okay so I was hearing some gossip between Dedede and Ganondork about Kira and it was about his name. They were trying to figure out a random nickname for him that he would hate so much and which they did...It's called...Kiwi. I believe Kiwi is one of those fruit thingies that don't taste very good...what? I'm into meat, not fruit...not the point...anyways...So I was hearing Kira talking about his ex-girlfriend giving him a nickname and it was the exact same one the two evillings came up with which was Kiwi...I find that super weird...I mean if someone else came up with the name "Ikey-Poo" for me I'd be freaked out...I hope no one calls me that by the way, anyways...I heard that he doesn't like to be called that very much...so I'm just going to keep my mouth shut for now until I figure out a way to imitate other evillings voices so that he can blame them and not me...that would be AWESOME! (AND EVIL!)

Okay...my hand hurts more then crazy and I don't care if I'm not making sense...what? I think I overwrote myself and it's killing my hand...trust me it really hurts. Anyways...I'm getting off of here so I can rest my hand now...BYE BYE!

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I am SOOOO SORRY I haven't uploaded Ike's diary in forever. I've been pretty busy..but I tried to make this chappie just a little longer then usual to make it up. Alrighty so, as you can see, Ike's still continuing to write his diary (he must really like his diary! XDD) so I have no clue when or if he'll ever stop writing in there. All OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoy this chappie! :D<p> 


	31. June 1, 2011

Dear Elincia,

I am here at this beach...and the sand is currently burning my feet...and yet, I am still in the shade. I should get writting into the people I don't really care about or just found some amusing stuff about them, shouldn't I now? Well, I shouldn't, muwhahahahahahaha! (stupid evilness!)

I'm going to write about myself. Looks like I'm appearing in the either of the new games...I hate you Chrom! I do have a few people saying that I'll come back, but who knows? If I don't, then I'll just relax in this Brawl world...unlike some other people like Lucario who will probably get into a fight with some random guy that could replace him, but not the point- since if this is the case...if Chrom (Is it Chrom or is it Krom? It's like asking is it Marth or is it Mars...haha...Mars...that's a funny word...stupid Marth...) really is going to replace me...maybe I'll slice him just a little...Muwhahahahahahahaha! I sound evil now...EVIL! Now...if it's not true and I do get to stay in the next whatever world I appear in...I'm kicking some butt and wave to all my fangirls out there! Wait a minute I'm suppose to be writing about ME! Stupid hand, why are you writing about other people, this is suppose to be about ME here you know! I'm sorry Elincia, my hand just doesn't want to cooperate with me today. Okay, I need to hide a little better...there. I'm now behind two huge palm trees...I think that's what it's called.

I am now going to write about some girl named May (That name sounds familar...I remember Mr. pokemon tranny-I mean, trainer telling me a girl telling me about a girl named May- oh there we go, going off topic again, Mr. Hand I command you to stop writting in this bubble thingie right now!) Alright, so I was talking to her and she was telling me this funny joke about some kind of chicken (Chicken...a must have product!) and now I'm hungry...and that's not the point. She seemed like those cool looking girls like Samus, but not like Zelda.

I'm now going to write about Krom! Or Chrom! Or whatever his name is! He...is...PALE! He's like...much paler then Marth last time I saw him. I'm afraid he could bite me or something. Anyways, he's one weird dude. He seems to like eating bears...that's a very unusual meat...I mean, I'm sure Dark Link would do something like that, seeing as he likes to eat his own kind, but Chrom...eating...bears...? I couldn't help but laugh like some psycho. Does this mean he eats those teddy bear thingies too? I should be careful now...because he's near by...and he's related to Marth...so that could mean one thing if I got that dude angry...if he's angry, so would Marth for some reason most likely.

I'm going to talk about...Toon Link! From what I heard...his futurality (Anyone want to read the Greil Dictionary? Look it up in my head.) isn't looking so good for this future world thing...he'll appear, but not fight... and he might look completely different. I guess this means he'll be watching...and many fangirls will be crazy (like many fangirls will be crazy for me if I don't appear and I love you all! But not that way...) sounds like some of us will be forgotten in the future.  
>Okay, I'm gonna go dive into this ocean water, and go crazy before someone reads this diary, goodbye!<p>

-Ike

P.S- May isn't from pokemon.

P.P.S- Geez Ike, you put the diary at the weirdest places, hahahaha!

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Here is another chappie of Ike's diary! Sorry for this being short for all who like this story! Anyways, I'll let you guess on who wrote the "P.S's" (Yes, two people wrote in Ike's diary.) Alrighty, here's a question for you to wonder:<p>

Will Ike be replaced in the next super smash game by Chrom?


	32. June 7, 2011

Dear my beautiful Elincia,

Skateboarding is SO hard to do! I don't understand people like Toon Link or that skateboard boy (I think his name is Reinhard) That also goes along with riding those weird two wheel thingies...what is WRONG with this modern world?! Maybe I'm just a crazy man, but I don't know how to use some of this stuff. Maybe I should just write about random stuff before I start raging on Chrom (he stole my chicken thinking it was bear meat, stupid!)

I know what I'm going to write about, and that would be Mr. Chicken! I haven't wrote about him in...geez I don't even remember. Well, lets just say since I kept on trying to eat him...I almost lost my arm... yeah. It makes me really, really mad. for this...I will cook him...and put some kind of sauce on it...and EAT HIM! MUWHAHAHAHA! I sound evil now.

Okay, onto something else! What do you mean that was the shortest thing I've ever wrote! that looks fine to me. It's me writting the paragraphs longer then usual, which ISN'T normal. It's bad for my head. So anyways...this crazy green headed girl who reminds me of Lyn for some reason decided to challenge everyone to a tapping foot dance...and I recorded some of the videos and posted it on the internet! There was this part where Pit was dancing and there...there was ANOTHER ME sliding through...I'm not even kidding! If you don't believe me, I'll show you the video to prove it. I didn't join in...wanna know why? Because I would probably lose quickly. But this crazy person who told everyone to do the tapping foot challenge (haha...sounds like a pokemon reference...by the way...some crazied...pets are in it) but anyways...almost no one did the tapping foot dance challenge...except for Pitty-kins. I think he won, but I'm not sure. I think Mario has gotten a lot taller...and I think he grew longer hair...maybe died it...and shaved his mustache...and looks a lot more insane. Could it just be me, can you help me Elincia and let me know if there's something wrong with me if I really am going crazy? Thank you so much! I love you Elincia! I'd draw one of those weird smiley thingies...but I'm not sure- wait...is it one of these?

:D

I think I did it! Yay! Okay, back to the video, I think...when Link was dancing, he seems to be very clumsy. I'll tell you how it all started, so I walked up to Link and asked him if it was okay for me to record him dancing...well...he girly slapped me and said no, then I annoyed him...contiuned saying no, and then he finally said yes after putting a wild caged chicken right in front of him. So, he tried doing one of those...I don't even know what you call it...but what was really funny was when he fell. The bad part is...he almost damaged my camera or recorder thingie...whatever you wanna call it. I'm still learning how to use it and luckily there was no damage on it...surprisingly. One more thing about that video...I put lots and lots of sugar in everyones ice cream and sodas which could be why most of them seemed to be overly crazy.

Now...I'm going to write...about myself now. I'm going to fight Chrom so that I keep my spot for the future smash game...but I might lose...sadly. He is...a vampire rip- off of my poor dead pet albino chicken! But anyways, I'm using my same sword, which makes me look so manly and awesome! Once (hopefully) I win, I'll shove a chicken on Marth's head and blame that princess Peach for it, muwhahahaha! I sound evil again...which is evil! Now...I better start practicing...go on a chicken only diet, drink water...and work out...a lot...and I should be fine.

Now, I'm going to write about Mr. forbidden last name thingie I...honestly forgot what his last name is. So...I heard that he's got some crazied fangirl that looks a lot like me! I was all like "There's a genderbendy version of me, I must meet her and we'll be invincible for life! So anyways...I have a bad feeling that he'll blame me and then somehow..."pwn" me with one of his famous weapons. At least he's not a blondie...that I know of.

I'm done writting for today! So long suckers!

-Ike

* * *

><p>Geez Ike! You sure didn't write as much...so anyways...the video Ike is talking about is actually on youtube. Look for "MMD SSB party" and hopefully you'll be able to find it there. You guys should this first, then watch the video, however. I think you guys might get a little confused if yous watch the video first, then read this chappie, so...anyways all OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope you enjoy this chappie...and the video!<p> 


	33. June 12, 2011

Dear Elincia,

Okay...I was reading my previous pages and I saw a drawing of some kind of weird scribble I'm guessing and then I see "Toon Link!" On it...if he was the one who did it...THEN HE GETS TO MEET MY RANGELL! TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE CHICKEN DIARY STEALING GIRLY! Okay, I'm done with my...raging...I think...time for me to write about random people!

I'm going to write about...Rin, and her Crow (Or Krowe...I forgot how to spell that name it's been too long since I've talked to him...) So anyways, I got to talk to her once again (and it's been what? Almost a year since I talked to her? Maybe Longer?) and she looks a little different. I think her hair got a little shorter and She now has a boyfriend named Krowe. His name reminds me of those raven birds...like the laguz ones from my world which people tend to mistaken some of them as..."fallen angels" or something like that...something Dark Pit is. We didn't really talk much. I have a feeling It's one of those fade away thingies where people don't know you much anymore...well, just as long as it's not me and Soren I'm good!

Speaking of Soren, I'm gonna write about him. Okay, so lately he's been getting pretty sick, like he got sick the first time, got better, then a few days later, he got sick again, this time it was worse, then he got better, then the third time he got sick, it was really bad, like I thought he died or something! Right now, he's still alive, but I've been feeling all emotion changy lately...it makes me want to scream "EVIL!" at the sky and throw my awesome sword at it...muwhahahahahaha! If Soren does get sick to the point where...coffins are needed...I might be very depressed for a while...

Maybe I should write about this one more..."emo" thing as you modern people call it, and write it in here so that it gets out of my chest. It's about Rio. Okay so I haven't seen her, contacted her, or ANYTHING for quite a while, then I had a dream where she died... I'm worried that dreams like the ones I had actually came true. If she dies along with Soren...well I'll be very depressed or even crazier...Rio found a new life there...and forgotten about me...Why must the world be so evil!? I love the chickens, the meat, and the parts of the good life, but stuff like this?! The world is just evil, like demonic sodas.

Okay Okay, I'm done with all of that, it's out of my chest and I feel like a happier man. Time for me to write some good stuff on here now! I should write about this new weirdo I met at some...pussycat place I think. Okay, so his name is Daishi, and he seems to be one of those crazier people like Roy, Toon Link, and Ness combined. He's now on the watch list along with those guys that shouldn't have much or any sugar...especially while I'm eating my chicken which one of you evilings could steal on me...and go all bizare on me as well.

I'm going to write about King Dedede! That is the longest name I've ever heard! Wait...I think I said that before. Anyways, I saw him grabbing Mr. Chicken in a tourament and he got stuck there! This happened at the hyrule stage thingie where the stairs are...you know what I'm talking about, right? Whatever, so anyways, he grabbed him at the stairs thingie and was stuck there...I couldn't help it but laugh my butt off, what do you think my awesome Elincia? Worth to talk about, right?  
>Okay, My hand hurts now, I'm going to take a break for now and write in here again soon, byebye.<p>

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Here is a chappie of Ike's diary. Oh, off topic a bit, but I heard that Link is currently writing in his so you guys might be able to read that soon. xDDD Alrighty, shorter then usual and...All OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoy this chappie! :D<p> 


	34. June 14, 2011

Dear Elincia,

I am SOOOO bored! Okay, so hopefully, no one was reading the last page I had...cause I have this weird feeling that I'm either going to get raged on, tortured, or I don't even know what else you people with your crazy minds can do...explode in the middle of no where like Wario's nasty farts.

Speaking of nasty farts, I'm going to write about what happened RIGHT before I was about to talk to him which I haven't in forever. Okay, so, I was just walking around at Eldin bridge or whatever it's called. I think I saw...Michael...I think that's his name (What? I haven't seen him in a while) so I was just about to walk over to him and talk to him and blah blah blah and then I saw Wario fall right on his head, leaving a nasty fart right on him. I was SURPRISED that he wasn't dead or anything...although he was extremely angry (its like having an angry Marth and Rin combined) so anyways...Wario got PWNED big time...and that was awesome to watch...but it's best that I don't talk to Michael right now cause he might still be really, really angry from that. Unless I catch my "sudden" news which I rarely do on here I might write about it if something happens while I'm writting on here. Good thing THIS didn't happen to me...yet...I'm scared now...protect me Elinciaaaa!

I'm going to write about...Marth! It's been a while since I wrote about him...I think. Well, I'm bored right now so...he looks weird wearing a dress...lets just say I accidently ran into him and saw him wearing this puffy dress...It's not like Peach's dress but it was like...frilly-like...kinda like Elincia's dress. But I was like for a second "Does he like men now" and then I found out that he was dared and he did one of those girly slaps on me...but it hurts so much!

Okay now I'm bored...I'm going to write about Link. He hasn't written anything new in his diary so I barely touched it...I haven't even heard from him at all, what's up with that guy? I swear some people are either disappearing on me or they just died for no weird reason.

I'm going to write about myself. Why must emotional things get into my life? It makes me feel like a girl...probably girlier then Marth...but that's not the point. I should really find something to stop my stress from getting any worse...hopefully nothing bad happens like Soren or Rio dying or forgetting about me...I'm starting to wonder if there's some kind of bad luck going around or something...This is scaring me a little bit...I wonder who or what is causing this? Hm...

Okay, I am now bored again...my hand hurts again so I think I'll stop here early...because for those evilings who like to read these pages are just plain EVIL and won't get too much of this, muwhahahahahaha! Bye.

-Ike

* * *

><p>Why Ike Whyyyyyyyyyy!? Hey guys, Here's a new chappie of Ike's diary, okay, he seems to be a bit...either short on words or nothing much has happened and is a little paranoid with "evillings" or something. All OC's belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoy this random short chappie!<p> 


	35. June 29, 2011

Dear Elincia,

I have found two diaries...so I decided I'm going to read them sometime today and see if they wrote anything about me (I hope it's good things about me though it's probably not...) and right now I am super bored! I know...I'll look at what these guys are writting about me...and I'll write my reactions...yeah! I don't have too much time to write sooo...I'll be quick!

First thing's first...I found...CHICKEN! Guess what else? Michael told me that he found a fresh bucket full of chicken in this awesome bakery so right now I'm in a good mood for that. Okay, I just hope that he doesn't do anything evil to me cause you know...I actually did something minorly evil on him (he was blindfolded at that time) so...I think I'll write it in here but if he actually reads it then I should be really careful that I don't end up like...Wario (Ew.) Okay so I saw his sword next to him so I decided to you know...borrow it and compare the strength and all that to my awesome sword...and then I put it back...would that be considered stealing or borrowing...I didn't ask but I used it for a little bit...I think I might become fried Ike to one of his pets.

Okay...are you ready for me to check out who's diary I have currently? Are you sure? Am I asking you too many questions? Fine, I'll shut up for a little bit. I have...ROY'S DIARY! No I don't like him "that" way or in a friendly way because he's evil. I just flipped to the first page and there's a doodle of him and Marth doing the weird... "peace" sign. I flipped to the next page...it's a picture of me on fire...and Roy being himself- wait a minute why was I on FIRE?! Why does he do this to me so much? Why must you be so evil Roy, why...why? Well, I'll throw this out...out in the open- wait! I know! I'm gonna post his chappies on the INTERNET! Hahahaha, this is what he gets for drawing me being tortured. Hmph.

This is probably one of the shortest day I will write in here. Today was pretty boring otherwise. Goodbye, and Roy...you're EVIL!...and so are you Marth.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! IIIIIIIke, you have a really short chappie- so he's posting some of Roy's pages on the internet...hmm I think there's a hint of something coming soon here on Fanfiction. XDD All OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope you enjoy this overly short chappie! (Sorry about that)<p> 


	36. July 10, 2011

Dear Elincia,

My hand! It finally doesn't hurt so bad anymore! I was in this tourment against Chrom and so...uh...I...lost...and I am VERY upset right now...and I nearly broke my wrist while I was at it...it hurts...So...yeah...I might just write a little bit of what happened and some great manliness from this guy right here (the one who always writes in you) Wait...this means...NOOO! I won't end up in the next smash bros games! WHYYYY CHROM WHYYYYY?! I hate him so much right now. Okay, before I start to rage on some random person, I should start writting about people! Yeah...

I should write about Michael since I saw him recently. Evil...Evill!...EVIL! He's very strong! I wanna be strong though and have that six pack like captain Falcon...I kinda lost all of my muscles after eating fried chicken...apparently it's not healthy for you to eat that stuff. BUT STILL! He should like, somehow get me muscles so I can be the strongest guy ever! I'd give him the life...of...what's that weird food word I've seen Luigi make? Oh yeah, pizzas!

I don't usually write this guy often, so why not? I'm talking about Sonic, you know? I don't like him so much. He's too fast to my tastes. One time, I fell down while eating a chicken leg and then this blue hedgehog just runs me over. It was painful and EVIL! I hope I don't have to go through that again. Sheeesh, I think I rather have Bowser attempt to run me over, at least he's slow. I could easily get up and run away before he would be able to do anything evil to me. People these days...so fast...

Okay...I'm bored. Hm...Oh! I ran into this girl that had long pigtails and she had this jacket with a star on it. She looked like one of those...what's that modern word people use now...oh yeah, "emos" while carrying a gun that's almost three times bigger then MY awesome sword. This could mean...EVIL! I need to get stronger! ...And stronger...and even more stronger! Okay before I get off topic again, this girl's name has the weirdest name I've ever heard of, I guess it's called "Black Rock Shooter" Or something like that. I have a question though, doesn't she belong from another world? Oh wait...I know why these weird people are coming here...it's because there's a stupid portal Samus had to make. Okay, so...I kinda laughed at... (I'm going to shorten it and I don't care if she shoots me down or not!) BRS's name. After that, She didn't looked very amused...rather a little angry. I don't think she likes me very much...or maybe it's just me...yeah! I'm just going insane.

Okay, which one of you evillings thinks I'm stupid here? I have learned what the internet is and found some weird pictures of me kissing other boys. What are you guys trying to call me? And who started all of this maddness? Was it Marth?! Or was it Link...or even Falco! Either way, I'll be cooking Falco in the oven because everything is always his fault, so I'm going to blame him! Oh and even worse...I found a picture of me...with that chicken...NO! I like eating him, nothing else. Something tells me that that chicken either likes me in a creepy way where I need to stay away or is trying to..."troll" (is that the right modern word?) around with my smart head. I swear...there is something majorly wrong with Mr. Chicken.

Okay, I'm done. My hand hurts too much. I think I'll just throw this thing out. Bye!

-Ike

P.S-That is the worst way to end this stuff. I thought this was your girlfriend. You gotta treat it like it's your precious love, Ike. No, this is not Marth writing in your diary.

* * *

><p>Hi guys! Here is another chappie of Ike's diary. It's about twice as long as the last chapter, which that one was like...way too short (sorry for disappointing this) So...do you think Ike has officially done writing in his diary in the worst way a jerk can do? XD Haha, so...all OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoy this chappiestory! :)


	37. July 13, 2011

Dear Elincia,

I'm so sorry for throwing you away earlier! Please forgive me! I'm sorry! ...You're forgiving me? That is so sweet of you! I love you! Speaking of love...I feel like I have forgotten someone who I really love...I have no idea if this is a good thing or not...would I be dead in this case? Or am I going to get owned by a chicken again. Before I start writting about stuff...I want to say that why did I see a poptart cat farting rainbows? Is that one of Wario's magical desserts or something? Okay, now I'm ready to write. EVIL!

Okay! I'm gonna write about a pink marshmellow named Kirby. Guess what he made me the other day? It was some really cool and tasty chicken. It even came with some side dishes too! I got some kind of...vegetable and it was yellow too. I think it's called "corn" but it doesn't taste too bad. I think then I had some kind of dessert (I don't really like dessert so much but luckily I had just only a little bit so I don't mind trying it out) which was some kind of pudding. I need to eat more of that chicken sometime...that was by far the best chicken I've EVER had!

Hah, since I can rule...I shall write about Kira. Oh...my...goddess I just noticed that his hair has two colors in it! black and red...wait...red...that word...it's the color of EVIL! I got to feel his hair for a little bit...before I was thrown to a wall...my back was hurting after that happened. Things can be evil...that is a true fact. Remind me to never mess around with his hair again...I'm scared now.

Speaking of evillings...I think I'll write about Michael now. Sometimes...he's one of those people that can keep you company when you're alone...which makes me happy (No you odd fangirls this means nothing and that goes for anything your sickly mind desires, now go back to drawing me with my nice, tender muscles with your magical hand powers with that pencil wand.) so yeah...okay now I'm bored.

So all you chickens who read this thought that I was done writing in this? Pffft! You all should turn into chicken so that I can eat you all. I still got plenty of pages that are blank yet! Wait a minute! Why are you all reading this in the first place?! No! Just don't read this! You all are creepy people!

-Ike

P.S-What's wrong with you Ike? Even I don't get that hyped up and do me a favor and do a better job of hiding your diary...It might just help! It's from your truely, Roy! I put my name there because you're probably not gonna look at this page ever again! Wow, that is a long note I wrote there! Oh, if you do and try to attack me...I'm prepared!

P.P.S- You have broken the fourth wall...that's all I have to say here. This is Chrom writing in this. I made a little smiley for you below this message...I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Wow! I see that Ike isn't giving up on Elincia yet...I'm not that surprised though. *looks left then to the right* Ike can be evil himself sometimes...shhhhh...don't tell him I said that. xD (This could be a spoiler alert for the next chappie) Well anyways...All OCs belong to their respective owners and stay tuned for more chappies of Ike's diary! :D<p> 


	38. July 15, 2011

Dear Elincia,

OH JOY! How do I love this day today...NOT! All of my chicken has been STOLEN! It was a lot too...I'm talking like...over 100 CHICKEN LEGS! Then I got hit on the head with some sort of...I don't even remember what it was but it was a nut thing and it stunned me...and last thing which is the worst...Soren and I got into a fight...It was not pretty either...probably one of the worst fights I've been in for a while...that involved one of my close people. I only fight evillings like Linky cross dresser, not people like Soren. You know...I wonder if Link has anything to do with this...if that's the case...SUPER EVIL! I will use the ultimate power of my sword with complete RAAAAAAAAAAGE! I'll get into more detail as I write about Soren, my awesome Elincia. I can trust you with things that have happened in here, right? Please tell me that's a yes. I see you said yes, so I feel a little better. Woopie doo...

Okay, Since I'm talking about Soren on the last paragraph, I will go into detail of what happened here. So uh...I was saying hi to Soren and he was all like "Hey..." with a voice that sounded a little sad...so I was like "Are you okay?" and he was all like "All you care about is yourself..." and I was sooooo confused until he saw me playing an awesome game with this strange technolegy called a Nintendo 3ds and...yeah he thought that I hate him for not spending much time with him anymore...and I need to prove to him that I don't hate him now...anyways, I tried to tell him that I wanted to hang around with him but...he got all angry used his magic on me. I don't like getting hurt so...I used my sword to protect myself...instead, it just reflected back and it hit Soren...that was when he got really angry...and used some sort of magic where Lava forms from the ground...I was on fire for a little bit until the magic ended...and Soren left...he seemed very, very angry. It makes me very sad that this is happening...I fight for my friends, not fight my friends...

Yeah, I'm going blame Link...because everything is his fault...especially stealing my CHICKEN LEGS! That would be over 100 of them...that's a lot. So yeah, it's his fault. Do I have proof? NOPE! I just think it's his fault. Elincia, I'm sure you're like "You can't just blame something just because you feel like it" or something like that. But...I always blame stuff on him...and I find it funny, hahahahahah! I feel evil now.

I'll write about Pit...since he's usually nice...and evil...and childish at the same time. He gave me a chicken wing and it was tasty! (No Snake, that is not your word, I was just speaking the truth.) So I heard...he actually kissed Dark Pit by accident...hmm...should I find out whether or not...nah...I have this weird feeling that Marth's going to read this diary and get jealous of me. I'm so right on that part.

Wow, I wrote less then usual, but I feel a little better. I'll write again next time, cause nothing else has happened through these days that I remember, wait...before I leave. there were people saying when I battle and say "AETHER!" People thought I was saying misheard stuff besides evil like "Eat her!" or "Eat Pizza!" ...That. Makes. NO! Sense. Eating pizza...No no, those are not for me, but I know I'm pretty attractive. I don't get people these days...I think there's something wrong with them...or its this modern world thing that I still barely get. Okay, now I will leave, byebye.

-Ike

P.S- Ike, I read your diary and...I'm not jealous at all...why would I like you...strange guy.

* * *

><p>It's been a while since Ike has wrote in that diary of his...and for once...he seems a bit sad, aww...poor Ike. No OCs were mentioned in this shortish chappie though one may be hintly mentioned, so weee-all OCs belong to their respective owners...have a nice day!<p> 


	39. July 21, 2011

Dear Elincia,

I had a very strange dream last night. I was in some kind of weird costume. I was wearing an orange wig, and my sword was like some kind of overly large sword thing. I was wearing some sort of ninja outfit and could actaully kick some butt! YEEEEEEAH! That was the good part of my dream. Then, sadly, some weirdo attacked me and so I woke up after that. Poor me...unless there was some other stuff that I cannot seem to remember very well, I think that made no sense whatsoever. The world is cruel.

I think I'll write about Soren since I seriously need to tell you some news, Elincia! I can trust you with what happened, right? Okay so...he went missing apparently. I don't like to hear stuff like that...and that makes me feel so worried. I heard from a few people that he died somehow which scares me even more...what should I do, Elincia? PLEASE HELP ME! Not everything can be my fault!

Okay, got that out of the way. I'm going to write about Mr. Chicken now! Yeah, I ate him. Someone offered me some ham and I was like "Screw that! I got chicken! and I was finally able to catch that Falco chicken. Haha...yes...YEEES! I got slapped in the face afterwards... some people do not like to have fun, geez. It's like Marth...he's too mature and friendly, with barely a sense of humor I mean c'mon...he's so girly! Okay, maybe I should of got the chicken tested for any diseases...if that's the case, I blame the laguz.

What in the mother of chickens?! There are some undead thingies walking around... I'm going to have to cut this diary off short, because this is very urgent...if I don't write in you again...consider me dead...I must leave now...

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Here is a chappie of Ike's 'll be another chappie of Ike's diary coming very shortly! This and the upcomning are both short, but a little surprise will be comming to you. :) Yeah, there's kinda a mini story going on for now. :P Enjoy this chappie everyone! OH! I am having thoughts of making Ike single soon for this storydiary or whatever you wanna call it. What are your thoughts on it? Anyways, Stay tuned for the next chappie!


	40. July 22, 2011

**ELINCIA! **

Remember how I told you about those undead thingies walking around? Yeah? So, I found out many people are disappearing from those guys from some unknown world I don't know and there's other undead heads from the Ylisse country. (Before you ask...that stupid Chrom's from the world I'm in (no you chicken heads, Chrom came from a different country, so stop complaining.)Both of them look so ugly too. Those weird creatures that I have no idea where they came from look like skin and bones and they have no eyes...how creepy is that? I mean, I'm sure Dark Link would try to eat them all (which also creeps me out...but not as much as those ugly looking thingies walking around), I was close to one of those thingies, and I couldn't move at all until it was further away from me. My awesome sword was able to help me defeat a few of those things...so the good thing was that I was able to defeat them without too much trouble. The creatures I sorta know have some sort of...unhappy purple glow around them and they look so dead-Uh oh! Someone's comming!

Oh, phew. It's just Link. I just told him that this (as in my diary thingie) is my secret document entry whatever you call it thing. He believed me! Wait a minute...out of all the people that went missing...he wasn't one of them?! Darn it! Well, he's gonna have to listen to me...at least on those undead thingies. He's trying to read this...I had to "lightly" slap him once. Okay, now he stopped. He is also noticing that people are going missing too. Good for you, Link. Now...okay...maybe he could be useful for something...he and I are gonna have to...work...together...that hurts my eyes everytime I see that. So, Link has just told me where those creatures from the world that I have no idea came from...it's from his world and they are called "Redeads." I just told him about those undead creature thingies from the Ylisse world. Yeah, I feel so intelligent now. I cannot write in here too much longer. Wanna know why? Because a redead just broke in! goodbye! Also, don't tell Link that this is a diary, okay?

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Here is a new chappie of Ike's diary and this is the other one that was going to be short. A surprise for you will be coming shortly. Enjoy this short chappie!<p> 


	41. August 13, 2011

Dear Elincia,

Wow! It's been a very long time since I wrote in here, right? Things were so out of control with evilings taking over the world...but guess what? I kill those villians! WOO! Now I'm already bored. I got to resue a few people. Ugh...my stommach is not very happy since it tasted pretty weird...I better

How many evilings does it take to kill Link? Apparently ZERO! Hahahaha, oh man, I feel way too evil for just saying that. I found Link dead, but guess how he probably died? What's that Elincia? You don't want to? Fine...I think he accidently killed himself with his own Master sword...but I won't go into any detail since I know how grossed out you get when it comes to that stuff. So that's All I'll say there. Oh, don't nag at me! It's not like Link's spirit is going to haunt me or anything like that...riiiiiight?

Aw crap, I found Mr. Chicken unharmed and alive. I was hoping to have a big dinner again, but oh well. I'll just get him later...ha...haha...HAHAHA-okay okay, enough with this evilness that's stuck in me. Remind me later to cook some meaty stuff tonight that isn't chicken this time. What, I need to try out other foods besides chicken since my stommach seems to not be as happy as it used to be anymore which is EVIL! I blame Falco for this curse!

Oo...Roy's been rather hyper active...which is totally not a good thing at all...in fact...I'm a little scared. Marth seriously needs to control him or else I might end up losing my precious loveable sword! I don't want that to happen at all...and I will turn Roy into a chicken and eat him if that were to ever happen! Hmph...a pyro head like him should be careful when being a hyper active...psychopath. Guess what he did to me one time? He put my hair on fire...and I almost lost all of my hair! And it gets worse...he threw an exploding...flamethrower thingie at me and it exploded RIGHT on me! How terrible is that?! Isn't that totally evil?! I think so!

Who should I write about next, Elincia? Snake you say? I don't wanna! ...Oh fine, I'll write about him, just don't threaten to burn out all of these pages, okay? Thank you. Snake...what do I remember about him? Well...He's currently alive but hurt by the redeads and undeads...somehow. How the heck did he get injured...? I always thought that he was too manly for his own good. It's pretty weird to hear that he's injured if you ask me, you know? Well, at least he's not flirting with Samus...such a messed up little eviling.

Oh goddesses all over the world, how are you all? ...I must be hallucinating apparently, STUPID WEIRD TASTING CHICKEN! I better get off of writing this, BYE BYE!

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hi guys! Sorry for not posting a new chappie for this in a veeeeeery long time! I've had a horrible major case of writer's block and was busy with school and other real life stuff. Hopefully, this chapter isn't too bad for all of ya, so anyways...I tried to make this a little bit longer then the other ones, but I hope ya enjoy this chappie! :D<p> 


	42. September 3, 2011

Elincia!

Awesome! I put a picture of your face on the front of this loveable diary! This got better...For a second. I thought you joined the the fighting world...but nope. It's some goddess named Palutena. She's just a tiny bit uh...unusual for her appearance? What? It's not often you see a green hair lady who has super long hair I haven't seen anyone with hair THAT long! I've seen your hair and It only went all the way to the bottom of your back. Heck, you even had it styled up sometimes, it makes you look more powerful.

Speaking of Palutena, I'll talk about her. Ugh...it's bad enough to see that she has that weird outfit. I mean, she should look more prepared to battle, but then again I shouldn't complain too much. She is a goddess...at least from what I heard of. She is pretty...but she steal chickens? If that's a yes, then I hate her guts. Is she immortal by any chance? I'll just ask Pit all these questions, he knows her well, right?

Why...WHY?! That stupid running chicken stolen my DIARY while I was in the middle of writting this. I got it back, and Falco's in the oven now. Mmm, I smell the tasty smell of some fresh chicken that will be my dinner tonight! Apparently...he wrote comments for my last few pages that look like a language that a chicken would say. Oh no! He wasted my diary space! I feel bad for you Elincia! Great, I better check how many pages there are left...not many. Ugh...I wonder if he's one of those chickens that want to have a girlfriend chicken. If that's the case...can I eat her? I'll let you have some as well, Elincia.

Well One of my pages went missing. Maybe the chicken's buddy stole it from me. I don't know him very well, but if it really was him then His fur will be good use for a coat..hahahaha. You think I'd be talking about him to this day? I don't really care about him...I don't remember if what I said about him before, but I really don't care about him anymore. His best friend's my dinner! Therefore, I no longer care for him. Fox, if you have my page, you'll be meeting my sword!

Oh my goddess, you won't believe something awesome happening. Marth just invited me to a party of his. I guess he's celebrating for Chrom to join. By the way, I will join and not kill Chrom because he did not replace me and I still got accepted to the world. Ha! Take that Roy! I hope there's going to be some good chicken over there. Maybe I'll steal his tiara and put it into a toilet just for the funnies. I'm going to the party and you stay put. Bye bye!

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hello! How are you all? Summer's here! And I am happy to announce that I will be able to update my stories a lot more often now since school's out for me! Here's a very unrelated note: I am going to be writing a crossover story...shh...<p>

What chapter do you think Ike's Story will end?


	43. September 5, 2011

Dear Elincia,

Marth's party was awesome...there was chicken there! It had some seasonings with it, which I really didn't care for. What I care for is the flavoring of the chicken. It had a great taste to it. So...Chrom might also be joining. Therefore, no one gets hurt? Right? Oh...I'm forgetting about Roy, Elincia? Ohhh...well I'm pretty sure he's not coming back to this world anyway. Glad I'm not him! I got lucky!

I like to think about myself every once in a while. I want to write down one of my secrets to becoming muscular just like me. To tell you the truth, It only took me just one month to actually start working out. Oh wait! I didn't even do much! I did a special diet along with it and fought! Wait...you still call that working out? Why didn't you tell me that earlier? So for all you men just like Captain Falcon or Ganondorf...I think you's should work out more. Otherwise...I win hottest smash male this time! HA! Take that Captain Falcon, you little stud.

So, during the party, I ran into this girl. She had this really dark brown hair and black eyes. It creeped me out a little bit to be honest, but she can actually forge weapons! Why is she not from my world? I could of gotten someone like her to give it a shot. At least, that's only what I heard about her, since Marth told me. This lady's name happened to be Zoey. That name sounds very unusual. It sounds like something from a more modern world, you get what I'm saying? Maybe I'll try to actually talk to her soon if I catch her.

Speaking of Marth! I'm teaching him how to actually speak engrish! I noticed that he doesn't use those...proper grammar or whatever you people call it. He wants to actually try and speak engrish instead of japanese in this game! So therefore, I'm teaching him. And for all you creepy little stalkers out there, there is no love-love type of stuff. HAHA! Take that creepy stalkers! Aw, did I make you stalkers cry? How about you go stare at Link and do all your creepy powers on him then. I'll laugh at anything you do to him. HAHA!

Well I haven't wrote about Fox in a while. At least, not that I remember. What? I don't check my older pages, okay? Okay okay, just stop nagging at me. I'll tell you more. So apparently I heard that shaving his fur will only make him even fluffier when it grows back. Guess what I did? I shaved all of his fur. He looks so ugly furless. When he was outside near Peach, she hit him REAL good with a golf club. I couldn't stop laughing! I have to try this with the chicken! Or...you know...someone else could do it for me so that it gives me an excuse to cooking him again.

Well, I'm just sitting here eating this chicken leg I got on my other hand. I'm done now. Think I'll go into the fresh air and relax. I need it. See ya!

-Ike

* * *

><p>Hi guys! I'm going to try to post A LOT more often now. XD And if you read this correctly, I will try to get up to 100 chapters for Ike's diary. I am currently accepting new OCs! So if you have one, let me know! :D All OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope you enjoy this chappie! :D<p> 


	44. September 10, 2011

Dear Elincia,

Oh my goddesses! What happened to you?! your outside self is all torn up! Who did this to you? I can't stand to see you like this! If you die...then I will give up eating chicken for good and find something to stop stressing myself.

So I ran into two boys. This one guy had some...what looks like a certain type of red end bangs and some dark brown hair and then the other guy had white hair. His hair...it looks messed up. He needs to add chicken fat in it. I am indicating (This word looks too modern!) that those two...might be a couple? It's hard to tell. Luckly, I didn't get killed by these two, but I just discovered the _old_ man (What? He's got white hair, I thought everything with white hair is old!) has a name! And his name is Colin. I think he seems to already like me. Therefore, he must be strange. Does that make the other guy strange too? I think so. I just figured the other guy's name. Apparently his name is Michael. Is he supposed to be a reincarnation?! Wait...he looks too innocent to be one of those. I'll just call him Mike because it seems that you are currently confused, Elincia.

Oh Link, how'd I forget about you? I think you were the one who stole my diary. Now I hate you with more then a passion...I can't wait fight you and kick your butt tonight. Because I will. And I'm bringing Aether with. So prepare yourself cause you're not getting any symphony from me!

Why would I wear a dress?! Stupid...chicken head...Falco put posters all over peoples back that have a picture of my face and a dress on it. That is **NOT** funny! Just for that, I will cook him and eat him again tonight. This time I'll make sure he's well done. I don't care if Fox tries to kill me anymore! The chicken is going to be dead and eaten and it will be tasty!

Hm...am I hot? Yes. Am I cute? Yes. And I loving. Yes. Am I a chicken lover? Yes. Do I like meat? Of course. Do I believe in ghosts? Yes, actually. Do some people scare me? Yes. Do I like girls? Yes. Do I like other boys? Yes-NO! What about Marth? NO! Link? NOOOOOOOOOOO! What about Ness? I! DON'T! SWING ANY! OF THESE! WAYS! This was pointless.

Oh? You wondering why I believe in ghosts, Elincia? I'll tell you a little story. During Halloween, Me who I dressed up as Mr. Chicken and Marth, who cross dressed as some typical japanese school girl, were walking around in this little park. There was this soldier like guy walking around and he just happen to walk through Marth. It was...actually a little creepy because Marth was suddenly having all these mood swings almost like a pregnant woman experiencing this kind of stuff, but it only lasted for two minutes. No joke. It was very creepy...and EVIL!

Oh look, I found Michael...and the other one! Wait, ther'es TWO of them?! Oh noes, what if they both tried to kill me? Nope! Not going to let that happen! I knew this Michael way longer then that...thing with black eyes. Mike creeps me out just a little bit. It must be the black eyes. Take Rin for example, creepy, mean, evil...evil...more evil...and I hope none of these evilings read this...

Okay, I think I'm done for now. I need to fix up this diary before it's unwritable (It's in my dictionary!) so...bye bye!

-Ike

P.S- I am not an old man! I'm 19!

P.P.S- Actually, It was me who tried to destroy this diary. I thought she was Zelda.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Here's a new chappie of Ike's diary! There will be more coming soon! So stay tuned for more of Ike's diary! :D By the way, This other Michael, the guy that's with Colin (This guy also owns him) and has the black eyes, belongs to KuraiColdTenshi. Just so that way there's not too much confusion, That Michael will be nicknamed "Mike" For Ike's diary. All OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope you enjoyed this chappie!<p> 


	45. October 1, 2011

Dear Elincia,

You're condition is getting worse! I can't seem to write a lot in you. I'm going to have to get Soren or some kind of mage to put you back to mint condition. Otherwise, you'll be done, and then you'll just be memories and I wouldn't be able to write in you anymore. Wouldn't that be really sad?

I just learned a new word. It's called a "selfie" and apparently, you use that to take a picture of yourself. That sounds very selfish! Whoa..."selfish" and "selfie" sound very alike...Selfies must be for selfish people...just like the chicken! Speaking of him...I'm hungry...

So...I found out that Link has gotten killed...by those rabid chickens! I wouldn't let those tasty treats try and kill me! Those would all end up in my stommach! HA! I love being a manly man, because it makes Marth look like a princess. HA!

So I ran into two INSANE people. One has white hair and strangly colored eyes...oh wait, it's got that yellowish color...I think. This person looks like she is...EVIL! AND I WAS RIGHT! SHE'S EVIL! How can I tell? She just destroyed that redead thing BRUTALLY. Anything that gets brutally killed will be called evil in my eyes. And I think this other person, who is a bloody killing crazy person also killed a redead thing brutally as well. Although he reminds me of this other guy I know...I think his name is Henry. Oh Elincia, I think the girl Marth would know who this guy is.

I'm running out of room for this page, Elincia. I want to try and squeeze some interesting moments in here. Don't worry, this isn't over.

-Ike

* * *

><p>WOOT! I'm uploading 3 chapters for 3 different stories in one day! That's a record! This can keep you a little busy while I'm working on other stories and getting busy with school work and all that. n.n" All OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope you enjoy this...short chappie! :D<p> 


End file.
